Watch out for my Dad!
by Viper's-babe
Summary: Sean  *prounced shawn*  is the daughter of Randy Orton! she practically grew up with WWE! everyone knows her!No one gets hurt until Sean gets a couple of bad boyfriends! her dad always told her" they hurt you i hurt them!"
1. The Beginning!

**I know the beginning might be all weird and stuff but it gets better! Hope you like it!**

Sean's POV

"And the winner of this match! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaandy Orton!"

_I hear voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me!_

I heard as I was watching from my dad's locker room. My name is Sean. My dad if you're wondering is Randy Orton. He is the best dad ever! Except when his IED comes to him, but it has been here since I was 3 years old.

My dad got control when one time he let loose and hit me across the face. He promised be he would never do it again, and so far he's kept his word. He hasn't let loose in over 10 years! So by that you probably figured I'm 13! Because I am! I go to all of my dad's shows and got to school online.

The whole reason I don't live with my mom is because she is married to some other guy who I don't really like. My mom is a famous singer but I don't like to say her name, because I don't really like her.

"Hey dad!" I yelled happily. "Hey hun!"He mocked. "Hey you wanna phone?" he asked me. My eyes went wide "of course!". "Okay...uh...look in there!" he pointed to one of his brown dressers. I opened it, "oh my gosh! Thank you dad!" I hugged him. It was a Droid by Motorola from Verizon. "Hey I'm gonna go get changed, so start packing my stuff please?" "Okay dada". I finished packing all of his clothes, and started playing on my phone. My dad got out of changing and we took off to find a hotel.

We finally found a hotel that satisfied my dad. We were staying with Cody, Ted, and John. Stinks I'm the only girl! John slept on the floor and so did Cody. I ended up sleeping with my dad Ted got his own bed, lucky!

We took off like at 3am. We packed up in the hummer we had to bring John, Cody, and Ted. Know I can't sit in front! Damn! "Can I sleep on your..." I asked Ted has I was falling asleep. Before he could answer I fell asleep on his shoulder.


	2. just talkin

Randy's POV

By the time we got home Sean was sound asleep. I took her up to her room and tucked her in. "Good night hun, I love you." I whispered in her ear. Then I went off to bed.

Sean's POV

I woke up the next morning because of the fucking loud music! "Can you shut that crap up!" I yelled. "Sorry!" I heard yelled back has the music was turning down. "Did I wake you?" Cody asked. "You think?" I asked sarcastically. "Sorry didn't know I had It that loud." He apologized. "It's okay, where'd everyone go?" I asked him. "I don't know they just said they would be right back." He said. "Oh. Okay" I said walking into the room.

"So what you listen to?"

"Country."

"What song?"

"Lookin for the song ima little more country than that. Why?"

"I don't know I'm bored. How long are they gonna be gone."I asked while flipped over the couch.

"They didn't say."

"Oh. Okay!"

"Ah! Here it is!"He shouted

Imagine a dirt road full of potholes,  
With a creek bank and some cane poles catchin channel cat,  
Im a little more country than that,

Picture a small town,with an old hound,  
Layin out front of the courthouse,  
While the ol men chew the fat,  
Im a little more country than that,

I just want to make sure you know just who your gettin under this ol hat,  
Cause girl Im not the kind of two time or play games behind your back,  
Im a little more country than that

Think of hank song, with a days gone,  
With a steel ride, this old strong that sends chills up your back,  
Im a little more country than that

If you want a brick home in a school zone,  
With the doors locked and alarms on,  
Girl you're way off track,  
Im a little more country than that

I just want to make sure you know just who your gettin under this ol hat,  
Cause girl Im not the kind of two time or play games behind your back,  
Im a little more country than that

Yea Im sure that youve heard those three words from others and they fell flat,  
But this ring aint something I mean to give you and then take back,  
Im a little bore country than that

Im a little more country than that (Repeat 2 times)

"let's hear a better song!" I said.

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus:]_  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

Alright, alright  
Yeah

I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends

I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see

_[Chorus]_

Give me an A (always give me what I want)  
Give me a V (be very very good to me)  
R (are you gonna treat me right)  
I (I can put up a fight)  
Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)

One, two, three, four

Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see

_[Chorus]_

Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen

**Sorry such a long chapter didn't expect to put songs! Please review! And ill add hopefully soon!**


	3. the truth comes out!

Sean's POV

"Now that's what I call music!"I told Cody. "Okay, if I agree with you will you leave me alone?" he asked. "Put in $10 and it's a deal." I smirked. "Okay" he gave me a $20 by accident I wasn't gonna say anything.

~~LATER~~

Randy's POV

I just got home from a party to see Cody and Sean watchin TV. I just laughed in my head. I walked to my room and changed into a muscle shirt and some jeans. I went to go sit next Sean but when I sat down she lied down right on my lap. I started playing with her hair and then she fast asleep. "Um…. Cody can you kinda help me real quick?" "Oh! Uh? …..Sure!" he picked up Sean so I could stand I grabbed her and took her to her room.

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

Today I'm going to my friends house for a week cause my freakin dad doesn't wanna take me to RAW. So good thing I have my phone to still text!

~~friends house~~

"Hey Sean!" she yelled to me.

"Hey Amber!" I yelled right back. We ran and gave each other a hug. "Wanna go say bye to my dad?" I asked. "Sure!" she shouted. We ran to the car. "Bye daddy!" I shouted. "Bye Randy!" amber shouted. "Bye girls!" he waved back.

~~later that night~~

We were talking about some cute guy at school named Gilbert. "You should ask him out!" amber suggested to me. "No, because you know my dad!" I told her. "Why don't you ask him amber?" I asked her. "I don't know I'm not that kind of person" she explained. "And what makes you think I am?" I laughed. "Girl you could get any guy you wanted!" she spoke up. "Why, because my dad?"I asked. "Uh?...duh?"She said. Her mom came in and said it was time to go to bed. So we got ready for bed. I texted my dad:

**(b=dad/**_h=Sean)_

_Good night dad love u!_

~~5 minutes later~~

_Good night daddy I love u!_

_~~10 minutes later~~ _

(h= ted)

_Uncle teddy why isn't my daddy replying?_

He's making out with Callie

_Who's Callie_

His blonde girlfriend

_He doesn't have 1_

Ya he does!

_Then why didn't he tell me!_

What the hell! I thought to myself we tell each other everything!

_Uncle teddy can I have Cody's new number?_

Sure its 361-467-2309

_Thanks! I love you!_

I love too!

( **h=Cody)**

_Hey Cody it's me Sean_

**Hey sweetheart, how are you?**

_Not good!_

**Why what's wrong?**

_My freakin dad!_

**What do mean?**

_He got a new girlfriend and didn't tell me! :( _

**Ya that probably is hurtful, I'll talk to him.**

_Thanks Cody that's why I love u!_

**I love u to!**

**(h=dad)**

**Hey hun I'm sorry I didn't tell you!**

_What the hell why didn't you tell me!_

**Well I didn't know how you would take it.**

_If u would hav told me earlier maybe I wouldn't hav been this mad! From now on I'm not talkin to u until tomorrow if ur lucky!_

**Wat! Wait! Sean please! Don't be this way! Please talk to me!**

**Sorry 4 the cliff hanger! I want to put it all at once! But I like putting it in sections!:D please review!**


	4. silencefor awhile!

Sean's POV

My dad continued to text me saying that he loves me and that he's sorry and also that he misses me. I finally got tired of and told Amber what is happening. "Why would he do that?" she wondered. "I don't know but she probably is a freakin blonde bitch!" I raised my voice. "Shhh! Calm down!"She whispered. "sorry" I apologized. Amber just laughed at me. "well its his own fault and I might not even talk to him tomorrow!" I said a loud.

Amber's POV

Sean seems really pissed about what happened between her and her father. Well I don't really blame her either. Her dad really should have told her before anyone else knew.

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

Uncle John came to pick me up from Amber's house. "Why didn't he tell me?" I demanded. "Tell you what?"he asked. "Don't play stupid with me! You of all people should freakin know who I'm talkin about! That freakin blonde bitch!" I yelled. "Hey watch your mouth young lady! And I don't know why he didn't tell you." He raised his voice at me. "I might not talk to him when I see him you know that right?" I stated. "Well you need to, he wants to tell you why he didn't tell you." He calmly said. "I'm surprised I'm even talkin to you!" I warned. "You still are!" he joked. "Think of it has an advantage!" I smirked. He just laughed at what I said. When we finally got to the hotel my dad was waiting outside. I know he was waiting for me to run and give him a hug or to say hey to him, but I didn't. I just walked right passed him and went inside the hotel room. He just looked at me and followed me in. "Uncle Teddy! I missed you!" I ran and hugged Ted. "Hey babe! I missed you to!" I hugged back. "Hey Cody, I missed you!" I ran to him and hugged him. I missed you to sweetheart!" he smiled. I just looked at my dad and put my stuff and the couch. Ted pulled me into the other room. "Why won't you talk to your dad?" he asked. "Why didn't he tell me he was datin that blonde bitch!" I demanded. "Watch your mouth young lady!" I pointed at her. "Well it ain't my fault he didn't tell me he was dating her and made me mad!" I yelled. "Well you got a point." he said. I gave him that ha I won smile. Then we walked out of the room, and into the main room. My dad looked at me, and took me outside. "Why won't you talk to me?" he asked. I took out my phone. "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded. Ted then came outside. "The hell you doing out here?" he raised his voice. "Sean called me out here." He calmly said.

Randy's POV

"Why?" I growled. "I dunno." Ted replied. I saw Sean take at her phone. "She said she won't talk to you so she'll text me to tell you." He said. "Okay" I calmed myself down. "So why won't you talk to me Sean?" I asked. "She said you know the reason."

"No I don't!"

"She said Surprised since you were with _her_ yesterday."

(I'm not gonna put she said anymore ill just put what she is saying)

"Wh-wh-wh-what are you talkin about?"

"you sure has hell know what the hell I'm talkin about."

"Watch your mouth young lady"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't know how you would fuckin react!"

"Maybe if you told me I wouldn't be telling Ted to tell you!"

"Sorry! I told you before I'm so fuckin sorry!"

"Well prove it! Didn't you think about me! I'm your freakin daughter! Damn it!" Sean yelled and ran inside with Ted following her in. I just stood there trying to catch up in the moment.

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

Why didn't he tell me! I don't even know if I can trust him anymore. "Please talk to me hun!" my dad pleaded. "Give me one good reason I should talk to after this sentence!"I demanded. "I love you and I was wrong not to tell you first." He admitted. "I guess that's good enough for this time__

**Well I know crappy ending! Well please keep reading I love getting reviews! I know some people like me review at the very end and I don't mind that!**


	5. forgive and something else!

Randy's POV

"Thanks hun!" I hugged her. "But next time I'm gonna go live with Ted, Cody, or John." She said with a stern look. "Okay" I told her with a smile and we went inside.

~~the next day~~

Randy's POV

I got up to stretch when I saw Sean curled up to John's chest. I just laughed, kinda loud I guess because next thing I know John was waking up. "Sorry to wake you." I apologized. "Its ok is already 4:30 am, I needed to wake up." He laughed. "Where is Raw gonna be this coming up week?" I asked John. "St. Louis I believe." He replied. "Okay better start packing, I'll pack up for Sean." I said. I guess it was already 5:00 because Cody and Ted started waking up. We were all done packing and got in the truck. I had to carry Sean out because she was still asleep. It was about 12 noon by the time we got to the house. Of course everyone was awake and taking. Which I regret. "Uh, dad I wanna talk to you outside." Sean said looking kinda scared. "Sure" I said. We were heading outside. Why did she want to talk to me? "Dad I wanna know if I can go to school with Amber?" she asked. She kept her eyes closed probably cause thought I was gonna yell. "Sure!" I told her.

Sean's POV

"What really?" I asked him. "Why not?" he shrugged. "Thank you dad!" I hugged him. I ran inside and up to my room. I texted Amber:

(**h=amber/**_h=Sean)_

_Hey amber my dad said yes!_

**Omg that's great!**

_I know c u 2morrow!_

**C u 2morrow!**

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

"Wake up time to get ready!" I heard my dad yell from the end of the hall. "Okay I'm getting up!" I yelled back. I put on an aeropostale shirt and some jeans on. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I decided to put my hair in a pony tail. "I'm ready!" I shouted. "Let's go my dad mocked. I ran down the stairs to get my worry out. We got in the truck. "Are sure you wanna go?" my dad asked. "I'm sure dad!" I laughed. We finally got to the school. "John's gonna pick you up today." My dad said. "Okay."I smiled, "I love you!". "I love you too hun!" I got of the car and went inside.

~~inside~~

My first period is English. Where's Amber? Oh there she is. "Hey Amber, what's your first period?" I asked her. "English, yours?" she asked. "English!" I said. We then went off to English. Since it was our first day of freshman year everyone was talkin. It seemed like everyone liked wrestling here cause everywhere I looked there were WWE shirts. "Okay time to take attendance." The teacher said. He said couple of other names and then he said, "Sean Orton!". "Here!" I raised my hand. Everyone looked at me. I just finished filling out this weird survey we had to fill out for the teacher. The bell rang and everyone left. "Hey are you related to Randy Orton?" some kid asked me. "Uh…..ya he's my dad." I replied. Then I went to my next class.

~~later~~

Finally the day is over. I went outside to look for John. I guess he is the one crowded with everyone around him. "You ready to go Uncle John?"I said have I pushed through the crowd. "Yes!" he said like he was happy I finally got there. "Sorry guys I have to go!" he yelled. Aww is all you heard from the crowd. We finally left and went home.

John's POV

"How was school?" I asked Sean. "Good." She sighed. "Why what's wrong?" I asked her. "I think people are only gonna be my friends cause of you guys." She shrugged. "Well that means they're not your friends." I assured her. She fell asleep after 2 miles, I just looked at her and left her. Then my phone rang, it was Randy. "Hello."

"Did you pick up Sean?"

"No, I just left her there and went to the store, of course I picked her up!"

"Hahahaha!"

"You asked!"

~~later~~

Sean's POV

I finished eating and I washed my dish. "I think I'm gonna take a shower and hit the sack." I told my dad. "Okay don't forget to brush!" he replied. "Okay I won't" I yelled has I was going up stairs. "You better!" he shouted back. I just laughed out loud.

~~the next day~~

When I got to school a whole bunch of kids I didn't even know were saying hi. I was lookin for Amber when I finally found her. "Hey there is this really cute guy that I want you to meet." Amber seamed really happy. "okay sure." I said has Amber dragged me. "His name is Isaac!" amber said still dragging me. "Okay?" I looked really confused I could feel it. We finally got to _Isaac_ when amber said, "Isaac Sean. Sean Isaac." And she left. "Uh? Hi." Isaac said. "Hey" I blushed. I thought to myself I've never talked to a guy my age before. I can't say a guy because I know almost every WWE superstar. "Well." I said lookin down. "Do you wanna go out?" Isaac asked.

**What will Sean say? Please review! I know some people might have taken the thing I said on the other chapter the wrong way. My sister did. Lol! It's supposed to mean: some people like I do review at the end of the story. PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. please dont tell!

Sean's POV  


I stood there, thinking about what he just asked. This beautiful spiky black haired, blue eyed boy standing in front of me waiting for an answer. "Sure." I said after awhile. He smiled, "Okay!" then walked off. Woe, I thought to myself, what did I just do? I answered someone duh!

~~lunch~~

I sat next to Amber when Isaac came. Not that I don't mind it's just I wanted to talk to Amber. "Hey Amber!" I hugged her. "Hey babe!" Isaac put his arm around me. "Hey!" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Lunch was over and I was going to reading with Amber and Isaac.

Isaac's POV  


"Dude what the hell!" my friend Alex yelled at me. "What's wrong, what did I do?" I asked him confused. "You're freakin going out with the girl I was about to ask out!" he freaked.

"Well I saw her first!"

"Are you just going out with her because of her dad?"

"Ya, what's it to you?"

"High-five bro, I was gonna do the same thing!"

"Nice!"

~~later~~

Sean's POV

I know I need to tell my dad I got boyfriend, but I'm kinda of scared of what he will do or say. Maybe I'll tell Cody I can trust him. I think, I hope. "Uh….Hey Cody I need to tell you something." I worried.

"Sure anything for you sweetheart." We walked into the other room.

"I kinda need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I gotta…"

"A what?"

"Okay do you promise not tell my dad?"

"I promise."

"I gotta boyfriend."

Cody looked at me and I thought he was gonna do something or run to my dad and tell him. He hugged me and smiled. "Why don't you want me to tell your dad?" he asked. "I don't want him to freak!"

"Why would he?"

"It's my 2nd of school here!"

"Okay but you'll have to tell him someday."

"I know, I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay night sweetheart."

I left to my room and fell on my bed. I can't believe I just told Cody. What if he does tell my dad? Well it's okay for now.

~~the next morning~~

Randy's POV

"Sean get the hell down here!" I yelled in the morning. I heard Sean coming down the stairs. "Yes dad?" she stuttered.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would react!"

"Well if you told me earlier I wouldn't be this mad!"

"Sound familiar?" Ted came in smiling.

Sean stopped at of the room. "What happened?" Ted asked.

"Cody told me that Sean got a new boyfriend."

"That's why y'all are yelling?

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Maybe because you didn't tell her about Callie?"

"Well that's no excuse!"

"Actually yes it is!" Ted left the room.

Is that really the reason she didn't? She told Cody not me? I'm gonna go ask her.

**What do think will happen? Will Sean yell at her dad and stomp out of the room again? Read on! Please review!:D I need more reviews tell friends! :D**


	7. silent treatment broken hearts

_By the way it's a Saturday._

Sean's POV

I heard my dad coming up so I locked my door. "Can I come in?" my dad asked.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You know why!"

"Please can I come in!"

"I don't even wanna see your face okay!"

"Please I'm sorry for being mad at you earlier."

"Then why didn't you tell me you had a freakin girlfriend?"

"We've been over this! I didn't know how you would react!"

"Well I thought the same about telling you I had a boyfriend!"

I opened the door and walked right passed my dad. I could tell he was following me. I went and sat down to watch TV. He sat right next to me. If he wasn't my dad I would have called him a stalker.

~~the next day~~

Randy's POV

Sean would not talk to me for the rest of today, I could tell. She talked to John, Ted, and Cody but not to me. One day I was talking to Cody and Sean saw me, she turned around and went looking for John. "Why is she acting like this?" I asked Cody.

"Maybe she's still mad."

"Can maybe you go talk to her for me?"

"Sure, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Thanks man."I patted Cody on the back and walked out.

Cody's POV

I walked up to Sean's room and knocked on the door, "It's me Cody!" I said threw the door. "It's unlocked." I heard her say. I went in to the room and sat next to her on her bed. "Please talk to your dad." I whined. She just groaned and fell back and lied on her bed. I fell down with her and stared at the ceiling. "Just try to talk to him tomorrow." I got up and left.

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

I got up at 6:00am today. I don't know why I just did. I went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Today I put on one of my dad's t-shirts; everyone is probably gonna freak cause it's signed, and some torn jeans. I slipped on my dc (Cody got them for me.). I walked down stairs and just sat on the couch for about 15min. finally my dad got up and came downstairs we got in the truck and he took me to school. It was silence the whole way there. "Cody is gonna pick you up today after school". I just nodded and kept it silence until we got to the parking lot. My dad stopped in front of the school and I got out. "Bye love you." I got out and closed the door before a response.

School went by fast it's already lunch time when I overheard some people talking. "Did you hear why Isaac is dating Sean?" one girl said.

"No why?" the other said.

"Just because her dad he doesn't really like her, he just wants to be on top again!"

Hearing that I went to lunch and found Amber. "Hey" I said gloomy. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Isaac, if he sits here I'm moving to a different table." I said.

"I'll go with you." She replied happily. Isaac came and sat next to us. I got up and moved Amber followed me. He went this time I didn't move. "Hey babe." He put his arm around me. I moved my shoulders to get it off. "What's wrong?" he asked confused. "Don't play stupid with me!" I stood up and yelled at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You sure has hell know what I'm talking about!" know we were both standing up and yelling at each other. Everyone was watching us.

"No I don't!"

"We are through and I walked out."

~~later~~

The day was finally over and I was looking for Cody. I found him surround by girls. I knew this was gonna happen. I made my way through the crowd to Cody. We got in the car and took off.

When we got home I ran to my room and locked my door. I fell on my bed and started to cry. I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I could barley say. "It's me." My dad said. "Come in." I cried and got up to unlock the door. And went back faced down on my bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"When your crying something happened."

"He used me."

"Who?"

"He did!"

"Who?"

"Isaac my boyfriend I already broke up with him."

"How the hell did he?"

"He only asked me out so he could meet you."

"I'll be right back." Then my dad left out of my room with his viper grin.


	8. Meeting her!

Sean's POV

My dad hasn't been here for a couple days, I honestly don't know where he went. I asked Cody, Ted, and John but they don't know where he's at. We're getting a break from school because they need to fix the lights. I went to my room because I had nothing better to do. It was about 9:30pm so I took a shower, and went to bed.

~~the next day~~

I woke up to my dad yelling (great way to wake up!). I walked down stairs to see him yelling at John, Cody, and Ted. I could barely hear him saying stuff like, that boy should've known, and he shouldn't have done that. I guess he heard me coming downstairs because he stopped talking and looked at the stairs. I tried not to look and went by them and into the bathroom. He started yelling again and everyone told him to quiet down or I'll hear him. I got out of the bathroom and gave my dad a hug from behind. "What do you want?" he asked looking up. "Nothing, just wanted to say I love you." I said looking down.

"Really?"

"Yup!" I said smiling, "I'm hungry!" I groaned. "I'll get you something in a little bit, okay?" he asked. "I guess." I whined. I went up stairs and put on some basketball shorts and a tank top. I walked to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat because my dad didn't make me anything to eat like he said he would. I found some pop tarts and put them in the toaster. About a minute later they were done. I went down stairs quietly still having to hear my dad yelling. What could he be yelling about this time? "What the hell are you yelling about this time!" I screamed out of being annoyed. "Nothing go back to room! Damn it!" my dad yelled back. "I was getting something to eat because you couldn't!" I took my food up to my room.

Randy's POV

I was still yelling at Cody, John, and Ted. They were trying to ask me why I was gone so long. I kept telling them I had business to do. Ted continued about the news. Apparently it was weird that when I came back that some kid was hurt. It was not my fucking fault that he used my little girl. I finally got tired of it and went up to my room. Why do I put my daughter through this shit? It's my not my fault I'm famous! My poor girl probably hates me right now. I heard my phone ring it was Callie, great, not really the person I wanted to talk to right now.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, how you doin?"

"Good, how about you?"

"I'm doing great! You don't sound so happy should I go over there?"

"Whatever I really don't care right now."

"I'm going over right now!"She hung up the phone and I guess she took off to come over here.

~~later~~

Sean's POV

I heard a knock on the door and asked Cody to answer it. He opened it after I whined at him. I heard a voice I wasn't used to hearing. I went to take a peek and saw a blonde girl. Cody I guess went to go get my dad. I walked past to go up stairs, when I heard.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking _you_ that."

"I'm Randy's girlfriend!"

"Randy's my dad."

"Whatever kid he doesn't have one!"

I ran up stairs to my dad. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Callie!"

My dad was quiet. I knew he didn't have an answer for this one. "I don't even know if I can trust you."I walked out of the room.

**What will randy do? Please review! If you have any ideas for what Randy or Sean will do. Please review!:D**


	9. Why?

Randy's POV

I just can't stand this! Too many things happening at once. Sean's mad Callie is waiting at the door. What am I gonna do? I'll go talk to Sean, unless she's still mad at me. I don't care I'll go talk to her anyways. "Sean can I come in?"

"Go the hell away!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell her about you."

"I can't believe you didn't tell her, don't you love me?"

"Yes I love you you're my world!"

"Then why don't you prove it!"

"How, how do I prove it!"

"Break up with her!"

With that I went down stairs trying to calm down. I did what was right and broke up with Callie.

Sean's POV

I heard my dad throwing stuff around in his room. I was scared, I knew if I went to go check on him I would get hurt. I could hear him yelling at Ted, John, and Cody. They were trying to calm him down I could tell with all of the yelling. I hid in my closet when I heard someone stopping. I knew my dad wouldn't look there I don't like closets, he knows that I'll never use one or get next to one. My door swung open and I heard a few things break. I peeked out and saw my dad come towards the closet. He swung open the door and pulled me out. I was freakin out my heart was pounding. My dad was lookin at me with his viper eyes. Tears were forming in my eyes. He closed his eyes took a couple of breathes and sat next to me. I moved to a corner of my room, he followed me. "Leave me alone."I whispered

"What was that?"

"Leave me alone."

"Speak up!"

"Leave me alone!" I shouted facing my dad. He slapped me and I spun and fell to the ground. I looked up at him, shocked. He stared back at me, and then he left the room. Ted came in to check on me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I didn't answer him, I was too shocked.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I don't think so."

"Lemme see you check."

"Go to bed, I'll go talk to your dad."

~~the next day~~

I woke up to see a bruise on my check. Why did he do that? What go into him?

**What got into Randy? What will Sean do next? Read on! I need more ideas! PM me or say it in your review! Please review! :D**


	10. the reason

**Has you remember Randy had slapped Sean. In this chapter you'll find out why! And much much more!**

Randy's POV

I can't believe what I just did! Why did I do this? I thought to myself, has I was walking around the block getting fresh air. Sean probably hates me for real now! I called John.

"Hey, John I'm gonna go see my therapist."

"Okay thanks for telling me, Sean has a bruise Ted is taking care of her."

"Okay you know I didn't mean to, right?"

"I think your IED is coming to you."

"Ya, well I got to go, bye."

"Bye."

I got to the office and went in right away. My therapist started to ask me questions.

"Has anything extreme happened in the past so far."

"No, not really."

"Have you thought negative?"

"Yes, plenty of times."

"Have you felt the urge to killing someone or yourself?"

"Sometimes."

"Your IED is coming back. I'll mail you the rest of what you need tomorrow."

"Thanks."

~~later~~

Sean's POV

My dad came home, I could tell because I heard him and uncle John talking to each other. I heard footsteps coming upstairs so I locked my door. I heard a knock but I didn't answer. I heard another knock, I still didn't not answer. Then I heard banging. I was about to start crying until I heard a familiar voice say. "Randy that's not how you knock to be let in." I knew it was Ted. I heard Ted knock, so I got up and answered the door. "Oh! You answer for him and not me?" my dad asked. "He didn't bang!" I replied holding in my tears. I guess Ted saw my tears being held in because he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. I released and went to sit on my bed. My dad followed me in and Ted closed the door. "You don't have to talk to me just listen please." I nodded.

"I know you are probably mad at me right now. You probably don't even want to see me anymore. You probably don't even want me in here, but I am. I came to tell you that the doctor said that my IED might be getting to me. I think that's the reason I-I-I hit you. I know I promised I would never do that again. I guess I got out of hand. Too much was happening at the moment. I didn't know what to do or who to trust at that moment. I guess it just came to quick and I snapped. I would understand that you hate me now and I'm okay with that you can go live with Ted or John. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry." He finally finished. I felt someone shake me. My eyes opened.

Randy's POV

I guess I put Sean to sleep because I had to wake her up. It was already 9:30pm. So, I told her to go to bed since she has school tomorrow. She did has she was told and went to bed. I walked downstairs to see the guys watchin a movie. I told I was gonna call it a night and not to stay up to late.

"Okay mom we won't stay up late." John joked.

"Don't push it bub'." I smirked.

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

I got up at 6:15am. I got up stretched and got dressed. I put on Uncle Teddy's shirt and some loose jeans. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Today I let my knee length hair down. I went down to see my dad awake and cooking. "Why are you awake so early?" I asked him.

"I should be asking you that." He joked.

"Can Uncle Teddy pick me up today?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay!" I said happily eating my pancakes.

~~at school~~

The first few periods went by fast I felt like I barely got to school. I met up with Amber and we headed to lunch on our way over there some kid named Alex was talking to me. "So, where did you move from?" he asked.

"I've lived here all my life."

"They why didn't you ever come to school here?"

"I traveled with my dad."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." I said walking to a lunch table. Amber and I were talking about what happened over the little break.

"My parents and I had to go visit my grandparents the whole time. And what sucks even more is that my dad took my phone away! I don't even know why!" Amber said.

"Okay? Well my dad thinks that his IED is coming back to him. Because one day when I finally _her_ he broke up with her. Then he got mad for some reason and started throwing stuff and breaking things. And worst of all he slapped me." Amber was quiet.

"But it's okay I'm a lot better thanks to my uncle Teddy!" I assured her. Lunch was over and I headed to my next class. Amber left so Alex sat with me. We were talking about random stuff. Mostly video games and wrestling. The bell rang, class felt really quick. My other class went by quickly also. At the end of the day I felt someone tap my shoulder, it was Alex. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He gave it to me and he looked worried. I opened the box slowly. It was a silver necklace with a heart at the end. There was a note it said: **will you go out with me? **I looked up at him, "Yes!" I said and hugged him. I went outside thinkin about my brown haired green eyed boyfriend. I was lookin for Ted I found his car. I guess he was smart to stay in his car and wait then be surrounded by fans. I got in his car and we took off. "How was school?" Ted asked.

"It was good!"

"Why are you so happy?"

"What, I can't be happy? Is it a crime to be happy?"

"No, it's just you're never this happy, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm not lying! What makes you think I'm lying?"

"Sean Rae Orton! If you're lying I'm gonna tell your dad."

"What are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know yet."

I gave that ha I won smile. We finally got home and I went inside. I ran and hugged my dad. "Why are you so happy?"

"Like I asked Uncle Teddy, is it a crime to be happy?"

"You're never this happy!"

"What I can't be happy?"

"You can, but you're never THIS happy!"

"Well fine I'll be sad then."

I faked to be sad, and my dad started laughin. I ran up to my room and lay on my bed. Cody cam in and sat next to me. "What happened at school?" he asked me.

"Nothing! Why does everybody think something happened?"

"You're never this happy!"

"You promise not to tell my dad, this time?"

"Hey, last time I didn't mean to, and yes I promise."

"If you tell him I'll tell him that you have been using his stuff."

"You have a little evil mind."

"Yup!"

"Okay, tell me."

"Well… I…. uh…. Got a new boyfriend."

"Why don't you want me telling your dad this time?"

"Because it's only been a week since I broke up with Isaac."

"Okay I won't but you better tell him tomorrow."

"Okay I will, and if I don't?"

"I will!"

"Okay."

Then Cody left my room.

~~the next day~~

(Saturday)

Sean's POV

I woke up about 9:30am. I smelled pancakes, so I got dressed and went down stairs. I saw my dad watching tv so I sat down and ate. I walked and sat next to my dad, he was watching "Ghost Rider". "Good morning." He said still watching tv. "morning." I told him back. "How'd you sleep?" he asked

"Good, u?"

"Good, I guess."

"Are you okay dad?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

I looked at him, he looked back at me, "What?"

"Nothing." Then I started watching the movie. I cuddled up next to my dad because I was cold. He is like a freakin heater. The movie was over and John Ted and Cody came to pick up my dad to go to some party. "You wanna go Sean?" my dad asked. "Sure!" I replied and got up to go.


	11. birthday!

~~at the party~~

I guess it was a town party because I saw a lot of people there from school. My dad found us a place to sit down and me and Cody were talking about stuff there. "You know anybody here?" Cody asked.

"Lots of them."

"Is your friend Amber here?"

"Ya I think so."

"What about Alex?"

"I think."

"Have you told your dad about him?"

"No, I try but I can't."

"You better or I will."

"I know, you wanna go look for Amber."

"Sure."

"Here put this hoodie on, so no one freaks."

Cody put on the hoodie and we got up to look for Amber. We looked around for about 30min. and finally found her. "Hey Amber!" I hugged her, "Hey Sean!" she hugged back.

"Who is this?"

"Its Cody."

"Oh! Hey Cody!"

"Hey Amber!"

We started talking about school while Cody was playing with the little kids. Amber and I looked at him and laughed. Alex came and sat next to me. I was okay with it because Cody left to go play and flirt. Typical guy. Alex put his arm around me and I kissed his cheek. He smiled and said, "Have you told your dad?"

"No, not yet, why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"But I told Cody."

"Okay." Then he kissed my cheek. It was about 2:00am and my dad texted me.

**Meet me outside.**

_Ok is it time 2 go?_

**Yes!**

_Ok b right there :)_

"I got to go my dad's ready." I told Alex and Amber. Amber hugged me and Alex kissed me. Then I left.

I got into the car and we took off to the house. We went inside and I went upstairs. Ted knocked on my door and I let him in. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked me.

"Yes, lots! What about you?"

"ya, did you know Cody actually got a girl."

"Actually?"

"Ya, he usually gets someone older or younger, he finally got someone his age."

"How do you know he got one?"

"I saw him making out with her."

"Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky!" I laughed.

"Well good night babe."

"Good night Uncle Teddy."

Then he got up and turned off my light and closed the door. I soon fell asleep.

~~the next day~~

I got up out of my bed and stretched. I fell back down and laughed. I heard my dad yell my name so I went down. He had one of his shirts on and some jeans. He was sitting down on the couch smiling. I looked at him confused. "Do you have something to tell me?" he asked.

"Um? No."

"are you sure?"

"yes."

"Come sit down with me."

"Okay?"

"Don't try to hide it from me, Cody already told me."

Damn it Cody! I thought in my head while I my dad laughed.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you got a boyfriend."

I didn't say anything. My dad just continued to smile. "Why are you smiling so much about it?" I asked him.

"What I can't smile?"

"No, you never smile for no reason, what happened?"

"Nothin."

I got out my phone and text John.

_Uncle John why is my dad so happy_

**He got a girlfriend last night**

I showed my dad the phone. "No reason?" I asked sarcastically.

"Okay you found out."

"Who is she?"

"Sarah."

"Awwww my daddy has a girlfriend."

"Shut-up." My dad blushed. "when can I meet her? Or did you not tell her about me?"

"I told her about you. And tomorrow, her 2 sons and her are coming, and the might move in."

I sighed at that and went outside. I was staring at the sky think about what she might be like. I guess I fell asleep, because next thing I knew I was being shaken. My eyes opened I automatically hugged the person that was waking me up. I fell asleep again has we went inside. I figured it was Ted because when he layed me down he said good night babe.

~~the next day~~

(Spring break)

I woke up and got out of bed, and stretched. Today was the day I was gonna meet Sarah and her two boys. I went down stairs to eat when my dad said, "Wear something that describes you."

"One of your shirts and some basketball shorts?"

"Jeans?"

"I guess." And with that I went upstairs, and got changed. I came down stairs in some jeans and one of my dad's shirts. "How's this?" I asked him annoyed.

"Perfect!" he laughed. I heard a knock on the door and my dad answered it. I saw a red head brown eyed lady come in first. Next I saw a spiky black haired brown eyed boy, then another one looked kinda like but with shorter hair and a little shorter. My dad introduced everyone.

"This is Sarah." He pointed to the lady.

"This is Christopher." He said pointing to the taller one.

"and this is Gabriel." He said pointing to the smaller one. "Hi I'm Sean!" I said, "And I'm 13, I'm gonna be 14 on Monday."

"Christopher is 14 and Gabriel is 8." Sarah said smiling. After that I smiled and went up stairs.

Randy's POV

"don't mind her she can get a little grumpy." I apologized. "Y'all wanna see your room guys?"

"Sure!" They both said once. "Let's go up stairs." I told them.

"This is your room Gabe." It was a medium sized bedroom. "Nice!" he said and ran in.

"This is your Chris." I pointed into the room. It was a little bigger than the average room. "Is this the biggest?" he asked me. "No, my daughter has the biggest." I told him. "You don't have the biggest?"

"Nope, my daughter is my world." I said and walked down stairs.

~~a few days later~~

Sean's POV

I walked down stairs to my dad hugging me. Whoa, it thought to myself. I almost fell over and my dad caught me. He carried me down stairs to the couch where he was watchin TV. "Happy birthday!" he hugged me tighter. "Thank you!" I hugged him back. I fell asleep a little longer and his chest. I woke up 2 hours later and a lot of people were at the house. We at cake and it were finally present time. I opened the first present. It was a new 42' flat screen TV.

"Thank you Uncle Morrison!" I hugged him.

"Uncle Morrison?"

"Would you prefer Uncle Jomo?"

"No, it kinda of sounds like Uncle Homo."

"That's what I thought."

I opened the next one it was from John. Got me one of his shirts and some new basketball shorts.

"Thank you Uncle John!" I hugged him.

"You're welcome!" he hugged back.

I opened more presents and it was mostly clothes and junk. Finally it was time to open the one from my dad. "Let's go outside."

"Okay?" I followed him outside. We went to the back yard with a sheet over a cage. I walked over there with my dad and he pulled off the sheets. There was one black Great Dane and one black pawed and headed, with a tan body, German sheperd. "Thank you daddy!" I hugged him.

"You're welcome hun." He hugged me back. I let them out of the cage and we went inside. I took the dogs into my room and jumped on my bed they jumped on there with me.

**Well know Sean is now 14. What will happen? I need names for the dogs. They are both girls if you have any ideas tell me.**


	12. I cant believe i did that!

**Okay I got names for the dogs from**** xxxRKOEnigmaxxx.**** You'll find out the names in the chapter. And thank you ****xxxRKOEnigmaxxx for all the support and the names.**

Sean's POV

I loved that my dad got me two new puppies, even though they are gonna get huge! I heard my name being called so I went down stairs. It was my dad. "Yes, dad?"

"Are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be I got everything I wanted!" I said sitting on the couch next to him, he was just starring for some reason.

"Um…Cody and his new girlfriend…they are gonna move into tomorrow." He was prepared for me to yell at him and get mad. I just hugged him.

"Thank you daddy!"

"Thank you?"

"I want Cody to live here, at least someone will play with me."

My dad just chuckled. I heard footsteps coming down stairs and they were my puppies. They jumped on the couch next to my dad and me.

"So what are you gonna name them?"

"The great dane is Sugar, and the german's name is Jasmine!" I said hugging them. My dad laughed and played with Sugar. I heard a knock on the door and got up to get it, it was Cody. I hugged him tightly and his girlfriend gave me an ugly look. I just rolled my eyes at her. My dad gave me that look to behave. I gave him the "whatever" look. And in upstairs to my room and Sugar and Jasmine followed. I layed on my bed and started up at my ceiling.

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

I got up and got ready for school. I can believe the break is up! My puppies were still asleep on my bed. I walked down stairs to see know one was awake. I looked at the time 5:30 am. Wow, I can't believe I woke up this early. I sat down and just waited until someone woke up. I saw a light turn on from upstairs and it was Cody. We looked at each other and I looked away quickly. He came over to me and sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your girlfriend."I said without lookin at him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't like her."

"That's it?"

"Ya."

"You just don't like her."

"Would you like someone who gave you an ugly look the first time you met them?" I asked him, and got up and walked to my dad who barley woke up. My dad made me something to eat. Gabe and Chris got up and ate. I waited outside or my dad to take me to school. He came out and took me, Gabe, and Chris. We got to the school and I opened the door. "Bye I love you dad."

"Love you too." And I got out of his truck.

~~inside~~

I was talkin to Chris when Alex came. "Who's this freak show?" Alex asked rudely.

"He is my dad's girlfriend's son, you got a problem with me talkin to him, either get over it or we are through." I told him with a stern look. He then walked away. "Wow, never seen you this… I don't know."

"Then you haven't seen the real me." I told him. He weirdly had every class with me so we went to first hour. The teacher introduced him and every girl and I mean **EVERY** girl was flirting with him. I just dropped my head and finished my work. The bell rang and I walked out of the class. I saw Alex with another girl. I tried to keep my distant from him and watch him. I saw him get close to her and closer, and then. He kissed her, I turned around to crash into Chris he hugged me, really tight.

"Who the hell is this?" I heard Alex yell, swinging me away from Chris and looking eye to eye to Chris. I pushed them away from each other. "At least I didn't make her cry!" Chris glared. The bell rang and I went to my next class. The classes went by fast and I was on my way to lunch. Today Amber was sick so I went to go sit with Chris. We started talking about our parents and what we like. Then Alex came over and almost picked a fight with Chris. I grabbed Chris and told him to sit down. "Gonna let the girl take your fight?" Alex asked like he was all tough.

"Alex go away I hate you we are threw!" I yelled at him and took off. I went through the rest of the of my periods just fine and went home. Uncle John picked us up today and I sat in the back. He looked at me threw the rear view mirror worried. I just stared out the window. We finally got home and I quickly got out and slammed the door and ran inside. I ran upstairs and jumped on my bed. Sugar and Jasmine layed next to me and licked my tears.

Randy's POV

I heard Sean slam her door so I went upstairs to check on her. "Can I come in?" I asked her.

"I really don't care." I heard someone get up to unlock the door. She always locks her door when she's mad. Chris unlocked and opened her door, why was he in there? I walked in to Sean faced down on her bed with jasmine and sugar on the bed next to her. I walked over there and asked her

"What's wrong hun?"

"Nothing daddy."

"Hun, what's wrong, your crying something is wrong?"

"NOTHING OKAY? NOTHING IS FREAKING WRONG DAD!" and she stomped out. I turned to Chris, I asked him, "What happened?"

"She saw her boyfriend, Alex, kissing another girl." Chris sighed. I took in a couple of breathes and left.

~~a few days later~~

Sean's POV

I stayed up almost all week waiting for my dad going to school worrying about my dad. Finally my dad came home and I hugged him really tight and cried. He looked down at me and I kept crying. It was 2:00am. And I fell asleep on my dad's chest. He walked up the stairs and put me on my bed. He kissed me goodnight and I woke up real quick. "D-D-D-D-Daddy."

"Yes hun."

"C-c-can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure." He picked me picked me up and took me to his room. He put me on his bed and I curled up to his chest. I then fell asleep.

~~the next day~~

I woke up to my dad hugging me tight. I didn't wanna move because my dad was so warm. I closed my eyes because I heard someone walking in to his room. "Randy, it's time to wake up you have to get ready to go to Colorado for RAW." Sarah said calmly. I felt my dad shake me and I opened my eyes. "Time to wake up hun." He said with a smile. I smiled back and stretched. I walked to my room and put on Uncle John's shirt and some basket ball shorts. I walked down stairs and saw Cody and his girlfriend. I looked at them and Cody motioned me to go sit down with him. I looked at his girlfriend and shook my head. He looked at me with his please face. I still shook my head and pointed at his girlfriend, he looked at her and she acted innocent. I walked over to where Gabe was playing Wii sports.

"Whatcha playin?"

"Wii sports."

"What are playin on Wii sports?"

"bowling."

"Are you having fun?"

"yup."

"so how do you like living here?"

"I love it here! Randy is way better then my old dad."

"How was your old dad?"

"He, he, he, uh…" I saw tears' coming to his eyes. "He would beat me and Chris and one day my mom found out and she took us away and we lived with my aunt, and then my mom met Randy." I gave him a hug because he looked like he was about to cry. "What happened to your mom?" he asked me.

"Well she would beat me when my dad left for RAW, one day I told my dad and he didn't believe. So one day my dad pretended to leave to a fake meeting and parked his car down the street. And looked through the window and saw her kicking me and slapping me. So he ran inside and grabbed her by the hand threw her and took me with him." I told him. He looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked him.

"You've been through all that and you can still smile?"

"Ya, I guess living with my dad and meeting new people got my mind off of everything" I smiled and walked away.

~~the next day~~

And my dad went on a date and Cody and John were watching us, while Uncle Teddy was at the store. He got back and we ate lunch. Gabe, Chris and I were playing Wii sports.

~~later~~

I was down stairs watchin TV. When I heard Uncle John yelling at Gabe. I walked up stairs and saw Uncle John with belt. I didn't know what to do until he was about to swing at Gabe. I ran up there quietly and when I got up there I grabbed the belt before he swung. He turned around and looked at me, I punched him. Next thing I heard was a loud thud. I closed my eyes really quick and opened them to see John on the floor with a black eye. I was freakin out! I ran in to my room and shut my door crying, Jasmine and Sugar were next to me. Then they went next to the door, growling. I looked at them strangely. Then I heard a knock. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me Ted." I heard.

"Hold on." I opened the door and saw Ted. I walked back to my bed a faced down with jasmine sniffing ted and Sugar next to me. He sat on my bed next to me. "You know I didn't mean to, right Uncle Teddy?"I asked him.

"I know you didn't mean to."

"Thank you Uncle Teddy." I got up and hugged him. He hugged me back. He heard the door open and to go answer it.

Randy's POV

I walked up to Sean's room and walked in. she looked really scared. She had her radio on listen to some song called "nobody's home"

(Link: .com/watch?v=NGFSNE18Ywc )

I turned down her radio and she looked at me. Her eyes were red with tears. "You know I didn't mean to, right daddy?"

"I know you didn't."

"Its just mom used to do that to me and it really hurt. I just didn't know what I was doing. And Gabe told me that his father used to beat him and Chris. I didn't want it to happen again. And I really don't know why I did what I did. I didn't even know what happened until I saw Uncle John on the floor."

"Its okay, go to bed, and I'll take somewhere tomorrow." He kissed me good night turned off my light and closed my door.

**Well in the next chapter you'll find out why Sean did that! It might be hard to update a lot because school gonna start next week! I love getting reviews! So Please Review! :D ! And once again thank you xxxRKOEnigmaxxx! You're the best!**


	13. my disorder happens during the party?

Sean's POV

My dad and I took off to a big building. We got out of his truck and walked inside. There was an old lady at the front. My dad asked, "Is Dr. Bluntzer in?". "Who's asking?" the lady wondered. "Randall Orton." I my dad said stern. She picked up the phone and dialed a number, she talked on the phone and then hung up. "He would gladly see you right know." She nodded. And we walked past. We walked down the hall and went to room '4B' we walked in and a young man was in there. He looked like he was in his late 20's early 30's. My dad talked with him, and then my dad walked out. "Sit down Sean." He told me. "Okay?" I wondered and sat down.

"So how have you been?"

"Good.

"Have you been through anything extreme?"

"What do you mean extreme?"

"Has anything happened between you and your dad or anyone else?"

"Well, my dad had slapped me once, I think it was because it was his IED. Also yesterday, I had punched my Uncle John, because he almost spanked, my new step-brother, I was just an urge of energy, I was just so scared and mad at the same time."

"Can you call your dad in here for me, please?"

"Sure."

I called my dad in and the doctor started to talk to him. I could barely hear anything so I started playing with a pencil. Then I felt my dad tap my shoulder. I looked up to him giving me that 'why' smile. I looked at him confused.

~~at home~~

Nobody was there and my dad called me downstairs. He was sitting on the couch with a paper and a can that I couldn't what it was. I sat down next to him and asked, "What do you need daddy?"

"To talk to you."

"Okay? What about?"

"Something you have."

"What do I have?"

"I was hoping you didn't but you do, you have, you have IED. Just like me, I was hoping you didn't."

I just stared at him in shock. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE IED?"

"You have IED." I looked down at the floor. I was about to cry when I heard a knock. I got up to answer it, it was Uncle Teddy. I hugged him and wouldn't let go I stepped on his feet and he walked over to my dad and sat down. I let go so he could sit, and then I started to hug him again. I then let go and ran upstairs. I started to cry. I locked my door because I heard someone comin and Jasmine and Sugar growled at the door. It was 10:30am. So I took a nap.

I woke up at about 3:00pm. My dogs were walkin around the room when I got up. I got out of my bed and walked down stairs. I guess my dad decide to have a block party because people I didn't really know were there. I looked for my dad but found Cody instead. "What's going out here?" I asked him.

"Your dad through a party."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I asked him but he didn't tell me."

"Okay thanks, have you seen him?"

"Ya, he's over there with Sarah."

"Thanks Cody love you."

"Love you too sweetheart." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and took off. I went looking for my dad, when I felt someone grab my arm and I turned around, it was Isaac, great. "Why do you want Isaac?" I asked him looking up.

"I want you back!"

"Well you should have thought about that a few weeks ago!"

"I'm sorry Sean! I was so stupid for using you!"

"Yes, you were!" I heard someone growl from behind me. I turned around to see Chris.

"Who the hell is this? Your new boyfriend?" Isaac asked thinking he was cool.

"No, I'm her step-brother!"

"Ah! I'm so scared!" Isaac joked.

"You better be!" Chris got eye to eye with Isaac like he did with Alex. I grabbed Chris and yanked him back, "It's okay Chris, he's not worth it."

"Know your gonna let the girl take this one." I gripped on to Chris. He looked at him like he was telling me to let go so he can get him. I gave him the look 'please don't', he nodded. I walked up to Isaac, "Bitch this is what you get for using me." and I punched him. I closed my eyes and quickly opened them. Next thing I know Isaac was on the ground, and he had a black eye. My dad came running over to me and took me inside up to my room. "Sean, Sean calm down." I could barley here him I was to scared, crying.

"Take a deep breath." I took a deep breath and looked at my dad worried. "I-I-I didn't mean to daddy."

"I know you didn't." he said calmly and hugged me tight. Cody and his girlfriend came in and my dad left. "What do you want?" I asked him trying to stop crying.

"I came to check on you, and so did Hillary." I looked at Hillary she was glaring at me. "C-c-c-Cody can you go out really quickly, I need to talk to Hillary." I asked him.

"Sure sweetheart." He hugged me and I kissed his cheek. "I love you Cody." I smiled to him. "I love you to Sweetheart." He smiled and went outside the room.

"Okay, Sean, you need to stay away from _my_ Cody! Okay because I am his girlfriend and he loves me not you! So stay away from him!" Hillary yelled at me.

"Okay, Hillary, he is not _your_ Cody he is _my _Cody! And I am like a little sister to him! And he does love me how many times has he said he loves you? Hm? And I won't stay away from _my_ Cody! Okay if you asked him he would chose me over you." I told her with a stern look. She looked like she was about to hit me. I grabbed her arm before it even touched me. And I slapped her so hard she fell. Cody came rushing in, "What happened?".

"Ask your girlfriend, she said you love her more." And with that I walked out of the room. My dad ran to me, "What did you do?"

"Nothin" I told him with a smile and walked outside. I heard Ted singing karaoke. He was drunk and he was singing WAY off key! He was singing the song 'whip my hair' by willow smith. I couldn't help but to burst out in laughter. He was laughing while he was singing. I recorded the whole thing to show him in the morning.

~~the next day~~

I showed Ted the recording on my phone and he said he didn't remember anything. I sent it to him and he continued to laugh at himself! Cody told my dad what I did to Hillary so he was gonna "talk" to me. We went upstairs to my room and he started to talk.

"Sean I know you have IED, but you didn't have to knock her out. I know you hate her but still. I now you were already scared enough, but you do owe her an apology." He told me tryin to get me to agree to apologize.

"Okay, dad, would you apologize to someone who almost hit you across the face? And I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength! And you know what else she said Cody loved her more and that he was _her_ Cody! I was just proving that I could stand up for myself!" and with that I ran upstairs.

Randy's POV

I guess Cody heard everything, because he came and sat next to me. "Is that really what happened?" he asked me.

"I don't know, what did Hillary tell you?"

"That Sean told her that she hated her and that I never loved her and then Sean got up and slapped her."

"No. I know that's not what happened Sean would not just get up and hit someone."

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD ONE! DON'T GET HURT! I HOPE I CAN UPDATE TOMORROW! PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO KEEP TYPING THIS STORY! I'M LOSING INTREST IN IT! I NEED IDEAS! SO PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	14. Back in!

**I'm gonna skip on to the next year. I have a really good plan for this chapter! Read on to find out. And someone comes back!**

_Sean is now 15 in this chapter!_

Sean's POV

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got dressed and ran down stairs, Jasmine is about 2 feet already and Sugar is about 3. My dad had the dog food and the pancakes already cooked. "What wakes you so early" I asked my dad.

"I needed to ask you something."

"Well what is it?"

"Vince wants you to come be a part of the storyline again, like you were when you were younger."

"What about Jasmine and Sugar?"

"They're comin to."

"Okay, but when do I start?"

"Your gonna stay home from school today to pack and then when your done were gonna take off to Utah."

"Okay I'll go pack up for Jasmine, Sugar, and me!" I hugged my dad.

"Wait, for the dogs?"

"Duh dad! They have things also!" and I ran upstairs to pack. I finished packing at about 8:00am and then we took off. We were in the truck on our way to Utah when I asked, "What about Sarah and her kids?"

"They're gonna watch from the house." He responded and I nodded. "Daddy I'm." and I yawned and I fell asleep.

~~later~~

It was about 5:00pm when I woke up. We were like 105 miles from Utah. "Daddy I'm hungry." I said in a tired voice. "Okay we'll get something to eat in a little bit, hun." He smiled. We finally got somewhere to grab a bite and we went through the drive-thru. My dad ordered and we pulled up. When we got to the window I heard a familiar voice. I looked over and I saw…my mom! I tried to hide from her but she saw me. "Hey Sean how have you been?" she asked me like she was innocent. I didn't answer her. "Uh... Sean are you gonna answer your mother?" my dad asked. "DAD CAN WE JUST LEAVE!" I asked him trying to come myself down. After that my dad paid and we left. I looked out the window the rest of the way. We finally got to the hotel and got a room. we went up to our room and put our stuff in there. We had to leave to the arena to get ready for tonight.

~~that night~~

My dad was getting ready for tonight and I was just listenin to my iPod. Some tapped my shoulder and I looked up it was Uncle John. I got up and hugged him. "How have you been baby?"He asked smiling.

"I've been better."

"Why what happened?"

"Well a few days ago I found out that I have IED just like my dad, that's why I punched you, and yesterday I punched Isaac, and I slapped Cody's girlfriend, Hillary."

"Wow!" he just stared at me. "Well you wanted the truth." I told him. My dad finally got out from get dressed, and walked over to me, "Okay you're gonna watch from the TV, don't let anyone in unless you know them, okay?" he looked at me seriously. "Okay." I smiled to him. "I'm serious!" he told me. I just laughed at him.

"I'm leaving for my match now."

"Okay, bye daddy, love you!"

"Love you to hun." He kissed me good bye and left.

My dad left for his match when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the door before I stood up, wondering who could it be. I got up and answered the door.

"Who is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's me, mike!" I heard the other person say.

"Prove it, what's my name?"

"Sean." I opened the door to see mike. I hugged him and smiled. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I crashed into your dad when he was going to get ready for his match and I asked if I could hang with you. So can I come in" he explained. "Sure." My dad's match started and we watched the whole entire match. I looked over at mike he fell asleep. I went outside to call amber since my dad wasn't back.

"Hey Amber!"

"Hey Sean, where are you?"

"I'm gonna be a part of the storyline again!"

"Oh my God! That's great! When am I gonna see on?"

"Next week I think."

"Can't wait! Well I gotta go help my mom call ya later!"

"Peace amber!" and then we hung up. My dad still wasn't back so I went back in. mike was still asleep he looked so funny I just I had to take a picture. I sat down across from him and I soon fell asleep.

Randy's POV

I walked in to see Sean's feet on mike. I couldn't help but laugh. I woke up Sean by accident, opps! She stretched and kicked mike in the face. He woke up and tickled her feet. Children, I thought trying not to laugh. Sean got up off the couch and walked over to me. She gave me hug, I looked down and smiled at her. "Get ready it's almost time to go." I told her still smiling.

"Okay daddy." She yawned and got ready.

~~Later~~

We got to the hotel and Sean walked to the bathroom. I heard the shower running so I took her some clothes I knocked on the door, but she said to just leave it at the door. I took off my shirt so I could get ready to take a shower. When I heard a knock on the door, I got up to go answer it. Great, it was Callie. "What do you want know?" I asked with a mean look.

"You Randy, I want you back, please take me back!"

"No, I already have a girlfriend." I told her, I could tell she was lookin down at my body.

"Randy I miss you, I love you! She's probably treating Sean terribly!" she tried to make me feel sorry for her. Then Sean came out of the shower she grabbed her clothes really quick and went back in. "You have to go now, Sean is almost out of the shower." And with that I closed the door.

"Who was that daddy?" Sean asked

"No one, hun." I told her then went in to the shower

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

My dad woke me up because I had to go with Uncle Teddy for today. He had some meeting about me and the storyline. I got my phone and my IPod and got in the truck. "Are sure you want to be back in the storyline?" my dad asked.

"I already said yes, daddy!" I laughed. We finally got to Ted's place and he was waiting outside. I ran to him and I gave him a hug. We walked inside and I sat down while my dad and Ted talked. It was almost 30min by the time they stopped talking. Ted sat next to me and asked, "What do you wanna do babe?"

"I dunno."

"What do you like to do?"

"Other than sleep?"

"Yes, other than sleeping."

"Um…. Maybe…driving my dad insane."

"What am I gonna do with you child?"

"Give me a million bucks?"

"Other than money."

"Can we go buy stuff for Sugar and Jasmine?"

"Sure!" and we left to Petsmart. I think Uncle Teddy just wanted to get out of the house.

We got to the store and I let the dogs out on the leash. I had to give them to Uncle Teddy because they were dragging me. We got inside and we started to buy some toys and a new leash and collar. Uncle Teddy paid for everything and then we left. We got back to Ted's house and I fed Jasmine and Sugar. "Uncle Teddy, I'm bored." I sighed.

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna go annoy my dad!"

"Come on we'll go meet him at the arena." And with that we took off to the arena.

~~later~~

We finally got to the arena and I saw my dad in Vince's office. "Ted I'm gonna go meet up with my dad." I smiled.

"Okay, but if he says go wait somewhere else I'll be in my locker room." I nodded and went to go meet up with my dad. I knocked and heard someone say come in. I walked in and saw my dad turn around. "Sean please take a seat." Vince offered. I sat down and my dad smiled at me.

"So you don't mind being back in the storyline?"Vince asked me.

"I don't mind."

"Okay you'll start next week." He gave me my script and my dad and I walked out.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Ted today?" my dad asked.

"I was but I wouldn't to come annoy you." I smiled. My dad sighed and we walked to his locker room.

**Well whatcha think? If you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me! Please review! :D**


	15. the joke!

**In case anybody was wondering mike is aka the Miz.**

Sean's POV

Well I have to escort my dad to the ring tonight. He has to fight Cody, so Hillary is escorting him. My dad was getting ready when I got a text, I looked at it, it was from Amber.

**R u gonna b on tonight?**

_Yup so watch plz!_

**Kk I will!**

My dad walked out of the bathroom, after he was done changing. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yup, let's go!" I looked at him and he looked a little nervous.

The camera man was following us while we were walkin to the ring. I looked up at my dad, I had to pretend to look worried. I tapped him we stopped walking, he looked at me. I motioned him like I was gonna tell him something. So he bent down and I kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked me smiling.

"You looked nervous!" I smiled to him. And we continued walking to the arena. We finally got there and we waited for his song to play. We heard his song and we walked out, everyone was screamin! Cody started walking out with Hillary and his song playing. Girls were screaming for him and he gave his smile. And the girls got louder. The match started and Cody and my dad grabbed at each other. Then my dad started punching him. Cody swung my dad and rammed him into the pole connectors. Cody almost rammed him again but my dad picked up his foot and kicked Cody again. My dad and Cody were exchanging punches and my dad got knocked out for a while Cody pinned him 1…2.. And my dad kicked out. Cody stood up and from behind him my dad RKO'd him. Then he pinned him 1…2…3! My dad won! Then Hillary went and hit my dad and I went in to hit Hillary. She almost hit me but I stopped her and punched her. Then my dad's song started playing and my dad got up. We walked to the locker room and my dad said, "Are you sure you didn't hit her hard?"

"I dunno." I shrugged lookin up at him. He shook his head and went to change. I waited for him and when he got out we left to the hotel.

~~at the hotel~~

"I'm gonna jump in the shower daddy, I'm tired." I yawned.

"Okay hun." He laughed at me. I got in the shower while my dad waited.

Randy's POV

I took off my shirt because my shoulder was giving me pain. I massaged it a little and put some tiger balm on it. I was walkin around trying to stretch out my legs, I soon was pacing. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it. It was Mickie, she had all of her things with her. "Wow! Someone been working out some?" she joked.

"Yup, so whatcha need?" I asked her with a smile.

"You can't tell?" she asked.

"Come on in." I laughed.

"Well Sean is in the shower you can sleep in that bed and I'll sleep with Sean." I told her hearing the shower turn off. Sean got out and noticed Mickie.

"You staying with us Mickie?" Sean asked Mickie.

"Yup! 'Cause your daddy is so nice!" she yelled.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, I want you in bed before I get out Sean!" I pointed to Sean.

"Okay daddy!" she whined and I went in to the shower.

Sean's POV

"Your dad is cute don't you think?" Mickie asked me.

"Uh…. I don't know how to answer that." I told her.

"Well he's been working out some and I think he's cute. Is he single?" she asked me.

"No, he has a girlfriend." I told her.

"What's her name, do you like her?"She asked

"Sarah, and she is way better then Callie!" I layed on my bed.

"That's great! And who's Callie?" she smiled.

"My dad's Ex." I sighed.

"How many girlfriends has your dad had?" she looked at me.

"Two, I think." I laughed, I heard the shower turn off.

"Well I better get to sleep before my dad gets out." I smiled and went under the covers.

Randy's POV

Sean was asleep when I finally got out, but I could tell she was faking.

"Well good night Mickie." I said and nodded, I then layed next to Sean. I looked at her she moved a little and then I kissed her good night and I soon fell asleep.

~~the next day~~

I woke up in the morning with Sean hugging me. I tried to move but she gripped tighter. I waited few minutes then tried to move again, she finally let me get up and I changed into a white muscle shirt and some jeans. I started to brush my teeth when I heard Sean walking up. I was still brushing my teeth and I walked out of the bathroom when Sean said, "Daddy you look funny." She slightly laughed. I looked at her confused, she then pointed to my arms and my stomach and I saw drawing. I was about to start yelling but instead I just laughed.

"Who did this?" I asked her. She got up and went to the closet, and opened the door. "They did." She pointed in the closet laughing. In the closet was, John Ted and Cody. I shook them to wake them up. They woke up and started laughing at me and pointing.

"You knew about this Mickie?" I asked her has she was waking up.

"Yup!" she laughed and nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, man y'all just wait." I laughed at them and walked into the shower.

**So Sean is back in the storyline!**

**Just wait to see what Randy is about to do!**

**I'll try to update as much as I can! I have school tomorrow! Sucks, but true so I'll update whenever I get to! Please review! :D**


	16. got you back ha!

~~the next morning~~

Sean's POV

Cody, John, and Ted had to stay with me over night, because my dad had to go to a 'meeting'. They were still asleep and I did has my dad told me. I painted on Cody's forehead loser and I wrote on his stomach, and arms. I did the same on Ted and John, but on Ted I put on his forehead 'whiner' and on John I put a little kitten that looked mental. I wasn't the best artist so I just put scribbles on them. They were about to wake up so I dove back into the bed and pretended to be asleep. John woke up and walked into the bathroom. He screamed, which made Ted and Cody wake up. John came out wondering who did this. I heard everything, and I tried not to laugh out loud. They shook me and I pretended to wake up. "Who did this?" Ted asked me.

"I don't know." I shrugged and yawned.

"Was it your dad?" Ted asked me.

"Like I said, I don't know!" I shook my head and went into the bathroom. I could hear them talking about it while I changed. I walked out, "When's my dad coming back?" I asked them.

"I don't know, he went to a meeting." John said scrubbing himself. I nodded and sat on the bed, waiting. I then texted my dad.

_They're finally woke up and found out! Their scrubbing right now._

**Ok! I'll b there in a bit! Luv u hun**

_Luv u 2 daddy!_

Then I heard them fighting over the sink. I looked at them and laughed. My dad got here and walked in, I ran over and hugged him, "Daddy!"

"Sean!" he yelled back and hugged me. He looked at the guys and laughed. "Randy did you do this?" John yelled.

"What if I said I did?" my dad smirked.

"Then were even, but if you didn't then who did?" he was still scrubbing his arm.

"I did!" he smiled. John shook his head and went back to scrubbing. I packed up and got ready to leave back home. RAW was gonna be in St. Louis, this coming up week, so we were gonna stay at the house. John, Cody and Ted were finally cleaned and started packing. My dad was loading up the truck when John and them were finally done, and we took off.

~~later at this house~~

We finally got there and I ran to hug Sarah. Chris and Gabe were playing the game. I went in there and saw them playing Wii sports, by the looks of it they were playing baseball. I went between their heads and asked "Whose winning?" they paused the game and turned around quickly.

"Sean!" they both yelled giving me a hug. I laughed and we let go. They went playing the game again and I went to go unpack. I ran upstairs to my room, to see Sugar and Jasmine already waiting for me. I hugged them both and ruffled their fur. I went up to my room and started unpacking when I heard my dad calling my name. I ran downstairs to my dad sitting on the couch with Cody and Hillary, Great!

Randy's POV

Sean came down smiling until she saw Hillary. "Sean, you and Hillary are gonna share a room from now on." I said trying to stay calm.

"WHAT THE HELL DAD!" she yelled.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" I pointed to her.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" she yelled.

"She needs a room to sleep in, she isn't gonna share with Gabe, or Chris. I already share with Sarah, and she sure as hell ain't gonna share with Cody." I told her.

"Ugh! I HATE YOU!" she yelled and rolled her eyes, and then stomped out of the room.

"I love you too!" I yelled back at her. She just rolled her eyes. Cody looked at me, "Why can't she share with me?" I looked at him and shook my head. I got up and walked upstairs. I saw Jasmine walking around the house, it was weird she was usually with Sean. I watch her has she went into the kitchen. She Jumped on the counter opened the cabinet, and grabbed cup and a granola bar. She closed the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She stuck it in a bag she had on her collar. She looked at me and walked past me. I followed her upstairs and she went to Sean's room. She barked three times and Sean opened up the door and let her in, I was about to walk in then the door slammed. I knocked on the door and all I heard was 'go away'. I knocked once more and said, "Can I please come in and we can work this out."

"NO! I HATE YOU!" Sean yelled.

"You know you don't mean that! Please! Come on, let me in!" I asked her staying calm. I was surprising myself, I was actually being calm about this.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you in!" she yelled but not has loud this time.

"Because I'm your dad and you love me!" I replied knowing it wouldn't work. I heard the dog walking and then the door open, Sean was on her bed face down. I walked over to her and sat down on the bed. I rubbed her back and she sat next to me. "Daddy, why does she have to share with me?" Sean asked not looking up.

"She has nowhere else to sleep." I told her still rubbing her back.

"She can't stay in the living room. Basement, or even outside?"She asked looking up.

I laughed at that, "No she can't, she needs her privacy like everyone else."

"How is it privacy if she's sharing with me?"

"Well y'all are both girls, y'all can talk about, whatever girls talk about."

"Dad, I don't like her, she don't like me!"

"Well that's the reason y'all are gonna share a room, so yall can get to know each other." She looked down, and then back up.

"But if she hits me I'm gonna hit her back, if she gets me mad I'll hit her." She smiled at me.

"Okay but don't do it on purpose." I smiled and left the room.

**Okay so know Hillary and Sean have to share a room. Will Sean live? Or will Hillary be the one leaving the room? And someone else is coming also! Please review! :D the next chapter might be based on a song I heard! Please Review! :D**


	17. i got him!

Sean's POV

I walked into my dad's locker room and he was talking on the phone. All I could think about was that guy standing there talking on the phone. My dad got off the phone and I guessed I looked a little nervous because next thing I know my dad asked me.

"Are okay?"I was still a little dazed so I didn't really hear my dad. My dad shook me and l blinked and then looked at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked a little slower this time.

"Ya, I'm fine." I assured him. He smiled and walked across to answer his phone. I mean who could be calling right now? Well, whatever I don't really care. He hung up and I asked him if I could go to catering. He said sure and I took off. When I got there I saw Cody, and of course Hillary. I ran over to Cody, "Hey I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Ya, I know I've been with my girl." He smiled over to Hillary. I looked at him and shook my head.

"Cody can I see you for a sec?" I asked him.

"Sure sweetheart." He smiled and we walked over to the other side.

"What do you see in her?" I asked him.

"She's beautiful!" he said looking at her.

"Ya and you're dashing!" I mocked him.

"You know it!" he winked at me and walked back to Hillary. I shook my head in shame and sat at a different table. I was drinking a bottle of water, when I heard someone say, "Mind if I sit here?"

I looked up to the guy Layla and Michelle had following them, "Sure." I smiled.

"So you belong to Randall?" he asked looking up.

"Ya." I smiled

"Are you related to Layla or Michelle?" I asked

"Ya Layla is my older sister." He laughed a little. His phone rang and he sighed. "What's wrong?" I giggled.

"It's my girlfriend she's been calling me all day." He sighed once more.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked curiously.

"She thinks I'm cheating on her, so she's calling me every freaking hour." He said with a little anger.

"Well why don't you break up with her?" I asked him trying not to sound like I wanted him to.

"Because I was Quarter back and the football team and she's cheer captain. Everyone thinks we have to be together, so I haven't broken up with her." He sighed once again.

"Well, like you said you was the Quarter back." I smiled.

"You know what you're right, maybe I should break up with her." He picked up his phone and texted someone. I was waiting to see what he was gonna do.

"I broke up with her." He smiled like he was relieved, "Hey you know what. You never told me your name?"

"You never told me yours either." I smirked.

"Lady's first." He raised his eye brow really quick.

"Men are stronger." I mocked him.

"Damn your right. Well my name is Kyle." He smiled.

"My name is Sean." I smiled back. Then my phone rang, "hold on." I said grabbing my phone out of my pocket. I walked over to the other side and answered it.

"Hello?"

"You need to come back to the locker room now!"

"Calm down, I'm on my way."

"Hurry the fuck up!" hung up on my dad before he yelled. I got to his locker and I could tell he was mad. I walked in to see him sitting down. I looked to see a lady over in the corner but couldn't tell who it was. I walked over to my dad, "What do you need?"

"Go talk to her, now!" he yelled. I walked over to where the lady was. "Hello, who are you?"

"Your mother, I want to take you back with me now!" she said holding on to my arms. I moved so she couldn't hold on to my arms and said.

"NO! I WILL NEVER GO BACK WITH YOU! YOU FUCKED UP ALREADY! I AM HAVING A BETTER LIFE WITH MY DAD! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TELL HIM I HATE HIM, HE KNOWS I DON'T MEAN IT. UNLIKE YOU NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE KNOW!" I yelled trying to calm down when I was done yelling.

She looked stunned and walked out. My dad looked at me calming down, "You actually prefer me over her?"

"Yes daddy, without you I would never have made all these friends at the WWE. I could never play the jokes I do with you, with her." I smiled hugging him.

"I love you Sean."

"I love you too daddy."

~~later~~

It was almost time for my dad's match so he had to get ready. I was waiting for him to walk out of the dressing room, when I heard a knock. "Can you get it?" my dad yelled thru the door. "Sure!" I yelled back. I opened the door to see Kyle, "Hey what's up" I smiled.

"Hey can I talk to you?" he asked nervous.

"Ya hold on." I turned around, "dad, I'm gonna talk to someone outside the room!"

"Okay don't wander off." He yelled back. I closed the door and walked out where Kyle was waiting by the door. "So what do you need?"

"To ask you something."

"Well what is it?"

"Will you-" I cut him off. "Yes, I will."

"How did you know what I was gonna say?"

"Every guy gets nervous when they ask me out."

"Oh okay." He blushed. I looked at him, he looked at me. We both leaned in about to kiss. Then my dad's door swung open, we pulled away quickly when he walked out. "I'm leaving now. Bye I love you sweetie. Don't wonder off." He said quickly.

"Yes sir. I love you to." And then my dad took off to his match.

**Like I said in my other chapter my interne is down, so I'm updating while I am at school! So sorry if it takes me awhile! Please review! And again Sorry for the problem! **


	18. mike girl!

~~After the match~~

Sean's POV

I was waiting for my dad to back to his locker room. I looked at my phone 10:30. Damn my dad is taking long. I waited a few extra minutes then I called my dad.

"WHERE YOU AT?"

"I'm on my way calm down."

"Dad its 10:30! I wanna go to bed."

"Okay go ahead and fall asleep. I'll take you to the truck when I get there."

"Okay whatever just here and get here quick." Then I hung up on him. I layed down and thought about Kyle for awhile. I soon fell asleep.

Randy's POV

I was on my way to my locker room when someone said my name. I turned around to see Mike. "Hey Randy I gotta ask you something."

"What is it Mike?"

"I kinda gotta kid I didn't even know about and her mom just dropped her off. I don't know what to do with her."

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"I need help! I've never had a kid in my freakin life!" he yelled.

"Okay calm down, I'll meet you at the hotel. I'll talk to her and Sean can play with her later."

"Thanks Randy you're the best." And he walked off. I walked into my locker room and saw Sean asleep on the floor. Why she was asleep on the floor you may ask. I really don't know. I picked her up and headed to the hotel.

When we got there I tried to wake her up. I shook her a couple of times. She finally got up and looked at me. At first I thought she was gonna say something, but she slapped me and went to bed. I shook my head and I took off my shirt I was about to go into the bathroom to take a shower when I heard a knock. I answered the door and it was Mike with his little girl. "Well here she is." He smiled.

"What's her name?" I asked looking at her.

"Miranda, do you mind if she sleeps with you tonight, Alex wants to hit the club." He asked looking at her.

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked looking at her.

"15." She said looking at me.

"Okay, she can stay. But you have to go to bed-" I was cut off by Sean getting up and yelling, "WILL YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" and then she fell down and went back to sleep.

"That was…awkward." I said looking confused.

"Okay, well I gotta go, thanks again bye!"And he left off. I looked at Miranda and she looked at me.

"Damn your hot!" she looked at my body.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, "Okay I really don't know how to respond to that." I backed up and sat on the bed next to Sean.

"Is she your daughter?" Miranda asked looking a Sean.

"Yup my one and only." I told her smiling a Sean.

"Where am I gonna sleep?"Miranda asked looking at me.

"On the other bed I'll sleep with Sean." I told her getting up to stretch.

"Okay." she smiled and fell asleep.

~~The next day~~

Sean's POV

I woke up to my dad squeezing me tight. I tried to move but he didn't let go. I looked up to see him awake and he smiled at me. I laughed at him and he let me get up. I got up and layed back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm cold."I shivered. My dad laughed and hugged me tight.

"To tight!" I squeaked.

"Sorry." He said loosening up. I curled up to the warmth. He tried to move but I pulled him to me. I could hear him laugh and then I heard someone say, "Randy, I'm cold."

I looked up and saw a girl about my age. "Uh. Sean can you scoot over?" I nodded and moved over and she climbed in. I looked at her and then layed on my dad's stomach. I looked up at him, "Daddy your warm."

"I know I am." He laughed. My dad's phone rang and he got up to answer it. "Girls I need to take this." And then he walked outside. I sat up on the bed and asked, "Who are you?"

The blonde girl got up and looked at me, "I'm Miranda, mike's daughter."

"Oh, and my dad probably already told you that I'm his daughter." I smiled and she nodded.

"Your dad is hot!" she said

"I really don't know how to respond to that." I smiled.

"That's what your dad said." She laughed. Just then the door opened and Cody came in. ii ran over to him, "Cody!" I yelled hugging him. "Hey Sweetheart!" he said hugging me. Hillary looked at me with an ugly look. I just rolled my eyes at her like usual. "And who is this?" he asked me looking a Miranda.

"Miranda, she mikes little girl." I told him with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." he smiled.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked Cody sitting down.

"What, you don't want me here?" he joked.

"No I was just-" I laughed until he cut me off, "No? Okay I might has well leave." He pretended to cry. I could not stop laughing. My dad walked in and I started laughing at him. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Cody.

"I don't really know. She's your daughter." He laughed. I finally stopped laughing. And looked at everyone, I took a deep breath. "what happened?" m dad asked me.

"I dunno laugh attack?" I said trying not to laugh. My dad shook his head, "What am I gonna do with you child?"

"I dunno." I said lying down.

~~later~~

My dad and Cody were talking outside while Hillary was talking on the phone, bitch. Well anyways Miranda and I were talking to each other. It was late and I soon fell asleep.

~~the next day~~

I woke up feeling very dizzy. I tried getting up to walk around but I couldn't. I looked at my dad, "Daddy I don't feel so-" I ran to the bathroom and puked. My dad came rushing in.

"Sean what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't feel good." I wobbled trying to get back to my bed.

"Stay in bed. I'll call the doctor." He said.

"Okay." I said rubbing my eyes. I was walking to my bed when I just fainted.

Randy's POV

I saw Sean fall and I rushed to where she was at. "Sean are you Okay?" I asked her worriedly.

"Yeah daddy I'm fine." She tried to smile.

"stay in bed." I picked her up and layed her down.

The doctor came and checked Sean. "101.2, she's gonna have to stay in bed for a long while." I nodded and he left.

"Why now Sean? Why now?" I asked her while she was asleep. I rested my head in my hands.

"Daddy I'm alright." I heard here say between coughs.

"No you're not stay in bed." I told her rubbing her arm.

"Daddy will you sleep with me?" she asked like she was 3 years old.

"Sure." I smiled and layed next to her.

**Awww! Poor Sean is now sick. I'll try to make the next chapter more about her and Kyle. Please Review!:D**


	19. Blah!

Sean's POV

I was asleep with my dad for about 3 hours. I tried getting up but instead I kicked my dad off the bed. I heard a big thud, and looked at him. He was still asleep even when he fell. Someone knocked on the door and I went to get it. It was Ted I opened the door and I looked at him. "Are you tired?" he laughed.

"A little." I said rubbing my head.

"Where's your dad?" he asked looking around while he came inside.

"Check on the floor next to the bed." I said closing the door. He looked over there, "What happened?"

"I don't feel so good right now, so my dad and I fell asleep. Then a few minutes ago I tried to get up but I kicked him off." I smiled sitting down before I fell.

"And he didn't wake up?"

"Weirdly no." I looked at him.

"Randy wake up!" Ted yelled waking up my dad.

"What happened?" my dad asked getting up.

"You fell." Ted laughed.

"Where's Sean? She needs to stay in bed. Where is she?" my dad started freaking out.

"Daddy I'm right here." I laughed holding my stomach.

"Sean are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked franticly.

"Nothing dad I'm okay. Ted just got here calm down." I laughed lying down.

"Okay. Ted what are you doing?" my dad asked him.

"What, I can't visit my favorite little girl?" he looked at me.

"I'm the only little girl that you hang around with much." I smirked at him.

"Touché." He smiled. He sat next to me on the bed. I looked at him and he put his hand on my fore head. "Wow your warm!" he said blowing on his hand.

"I'm sick." I tried to smile.

"My poor babe!" Ted said hugging me. I laughed a little holding my stomach. I had to stop because I started coughing. I felt something coming up, I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I puked once again. My dad and ted came running in. I had my head in my hands and leaned on the wall. Someone picked me up and I was too sick to care. I was put down on the bed and had the blanket on me. I opened my eyes and looked at my dad. It hurt when I would blink and I could barley talk. My dad had to call someone so he went outside. Uncle Teddy say next to me, "Are you okay?"

I could barley shake my head. "I'll stay with you has long has you need me. Okay?" I barley nodded my head. My dad came in and he was talking to Ted. "So the girls are take care of her?" I heard Ted ask.

"Ya." My dad said kinda sad.

"Why can't I stay with her?" Ted asked.

"We have a match tonight." My dad said seriously.

"Okay, but who is gonna watch her?" Ted seemed really concerned.

"Kelly, Layla, Michelle, and Maryse. They already agreed." My dad said with a calm voice.

"D-d-daddy." I could barley talk.

"Yes hun?" he came and sat next to me.

"Can Cody come watch me?" I coughed.

"Sure, I'll call him." He rubbed my forehead and walked to go call him.

"You want Cody and not me?" Ted asked.

"You have to go. Cody doesn't." I smiled and held my stomach.

**Sorry this wasn't about Kyle and Sean that much but I promise he will be in the next chapter! Please Review! :D**


	20. better

~~later~~

Sean's POV

I was lying down on the bed still warm. I looked at the clock it was 7:45. I was getting up when Cody came running in. "Lemme help you." he said helping me get up.  
"I got it Cody." I laughed a little. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I was waiting for Raw to show when I felt something coming up. I ran to the bathroom and the door was lock. I could hear Hillary talking on the phone. I couldn't hold it in, so I literally kicked the door down. Hillary looked at me with a disgusting look. I ran to the toilet and puked. "Ewwww!" Hillary yelled. I sat on the floor and had my hand on my head. Cody came in and took me back to the couch. Raw was on so I started watching. Later on my dad and Ted were gonna be a tag team. I was lying down when Kelly sat next to me. "You know your dad is really good out there." She smiled.

"Ya." I tried to smile.

"He's probably worried about you right now."

"I know." I responded. My dad and Ted were about show so I watched.

~~later~~

My dad got here and so did Ted. I tried to stay awake to say good night to him but I couldn't. I soon fell fast asleep.

Randy's POV

I saw Sean knocked out on the bed. I looked at her and smiled. She moved a little and I thought she was gonna wake up but instead she fell back to sleep. I just cannot believe she was sick. I looked around and saw Cody crashed on the couch. I took a shower and layed down next to Sean. She was still very warm. I looked down at her, "I love you hun, good night." I smiled and kissed her forehead. I closed my eyes when I heard,

"I love you too daddy." I looked down and Sean was barley smiling. I kissed her forehead again and went to sleep.

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

I woke up the next morning feeling a whole lot better! I stretched but my dad held me tight. I tried to move but he didn't let me. I tried to slip out of his grip but I couldn't. I layed there for a while waiting for him to wake up. I looked up and he wasn't awake yet. I shook him quickly and he woke up. "Daddy can I get up?"

"Ya." He smiled a little and let go. I got up and walked around a little. My dad fell back to sleep. I looked around a little, I was so bored. I sat down on the other bed and text Kyle.

_Hey!_

**Hey love!**

_I'm so bored_

**Ya me 2 wanna meet me down at the lobby.**

_Lemme ask my dad I'll tell u wht he says._

**K I love u!**

_I love u 2!_

"Dad, can I go meet someone down at the lobby?" I looked at him.

"Who?" he asked staying in bed.

"A friend." I smiled.

"Be back soon." He smiled.

"Thank you daddy." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I love you hun." He smiled again.

"I love you too daddy." I smiled and walked downstairs.

_My dad said yes!_

_**K I'm waiting 4 u!**_

I walked down stairs to the lobby and saw Kyle waiting there. He gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I can't believe your dad said yes." He smiled.

"I know I thought he would have said no." I laughed. We sat down on the bench and chatted for awhile. We were talking for awhile when Kyle just kissed me surprising me. I kissed back, and then he pulled back. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I closed my eyes and leaned back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at me.

"I am a little tired." I tried to smile.

"Why what happened last night?"

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled. We were chatting for awhile then my phone rang. "I gotta take this it's my dad."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Hello?"

"You need to get back it's almost time to go."

"Okay be there in a bit."

"I love you hun."

"I love you too daddy." I hung up the phone. "I gotta go Kyle."

"Okay love you."

"I love you too." I hugged him and we walked off.

~~in the room~~

I started packing to leave. "Where are we going this time?" I asked my dad who was already done and lying down on the bed.

"Florida." He smiled.

"Why Florida? Why not somewhere else?" I whined sitting next to him.

"I dunno, remember I don't chose." He smirked.

"Whatever." I smiled.

We were on a way to freakin Florida. I was watchin stuff on YouTube. I was listening to the song 'just the way you are'. I was singing along with it.

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

~~later~~

We finally got to Florida and we went to the hotel to unpack. "Good night daddy I love you." I yawned.

"Good night I love you too hun." He replied and kissed my forehead.

**It was a little more about Kyle and Sean the next chapter will be about when they are there. Please Review! :D**


	21. your the only one

~~the next morning~~

Sean's POV

I woke up happy about something. I don't know what about. I was walking around until my dad woke up, I looked at him.

"What?" he laughed.

"I did not say anything." I looked at him.

"Well you gave me that look." He smirked.

"Oh I gave you a look did I?" I smirked back.

"Yes you did!" he laughed.

"Gosh dad you're acting like a little kid!" I shook my head in shame.

"Leave me alone." He whined like a little kid. I could not help but laugh at him.

"You're so mean I'm calling Teddy!" he said with a fake sad face. I started laughing harder. He picked up his phone and called Ted. He talked for awhile and then hung up, "Teddy's coming to tell you not to be mean to me!"

I could not help but laugh hard! I heard a knock on the door on the door and it was Ted. My dad got up and ran behind him, "Tell her to stop being mean Ted!"

"What?" Ted looked at him confused.

"She's being mean to me!" my dad pointed to me. I was trying to hold back my laughter.

"Okay? And you're telling me why?" he looked at him.

"You're supposed to tell her not to be mean to me." my dad said still pointing to me.

"Sean don't be mean to your dad." Ted said with fake anger.

"Okay."I smiled.

"Now apologize to me!" my dad smiled.

"Never!" I laughed and ran to the other side of the room.

"Now!" my dad joked again.

"Okay. I'm NOT sorry!" I laughed.

"How dare you!" my dad joked.

"Okay, I'm sorry." I sighed playfully.

"Okay." My dad smiled and gave me a hug.

~~later~~

I'm so happy that he's my dad. I looked at the time it was about 10pm. "Daddy I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay don't take a million years!" he joked.

"I'll try!" I laughed at him.

Randy's POV

Sean was in the shower when I heard a knock. I got up to answer the door. It was John, Wade, and Kelly.

"You wanna go hit the club?" Kelly asked happily.

"Ya sure but I gotta wait for Sean to get out of the shower." I shrugged.

"Then we'll wait here." John smiled, "I wanna see my baby." Wade and Kelly looked at him strange. He looked at them, "That's what I call her." John laughed. We were talking then I heard Sean come out of the shower.

"Hey Sean I'm gonna go hit the club with the guys-" I started.

"And girl!" Kelly smirked.

I sighed, "Whatever. So you wanna stay with Ted?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"Ok I love you hun." I hugged her.

"I love you too daddy." She smiled, and walked to Ted's room.

"That's so cute!" Kelly smiled. We all looked at her and then took off.

Sean's POV

I was walking to Ted's room when I bumped into Daniel (Daniel Bryan). "What are you doing little one?"

"Going to Ted's room." I smiled.

"Where's your dad?" He asked walking me to Ted's room.

"Going to the club with John, Wade, and Kelly." I sighed.

"Did you want him to?" he asked putting on his hand on my shoulder.

"Not really."I sighed once again.

"Why didn't you tell him?" he asked.

"Because I know he works hard, and he needs a little break." I said trying to smile.

"It's good that you understand." He smiled has we got there, "Well, bye."

"Bye!" I gave him a hugged and he left. I knocked on the door a couple of times, and then Cody answered. I walked in with him looking at me. I sat on the bed when Cody came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I layed on his lap, "My dad went out and I have nothing to do."

He started playing with my hair, "That's why you came here?"

"No, I have to stay here with you and Ted." I sighed.

"So you're saying I'm boring?" he asked playfully.

"Nope just you're not fun." I smirked. He shook his head at me. Ted walked in and I gave him a big hug. "Uncle Teddy can I chain my dad to the wall?"

"Why would you wanna do that?" he looked at me confused.

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"You're one weird child." He shook his head in shame.

"I get it from my dad." I smiled.

~~later~~

I was waiting for my dad to come home. Ted took me back to my room and waited there with me. I went to the other room. I was slowly falling asleep, until I heard screaming. I rubbed my eyes, I was about to go out until Ted came running in and told me to pack. I started packing when Ted went out to go check on my dad. I heard things getting broken and then Ted came back in. he grabbed my hand and we were walking out. "Teddy where are we going?" I asked kinda tired.

"Anywhere your dad isn't." he smirked and we walked into the other room. My dad looked drunk so I continued walking. He grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Let go of me!" I glared at him.

"I'm your dad! You don't tell me what to do! I don't listen to you!" he yelled letting go of my arm.

"You just did." I then ran out of the room without Ted. I ran into his room and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" I heard Cody thru the door.

"Go away I hate everyone! I hate my life! I just make everything harder on everyone! I think my mom was right! I should have never been born!" I cried.

"No, that's not true! Without you your dad would not be where he's at now!" he shouted back at me.

"Well everything he has been doing it don't seem like it!" I yelled at him.

"I don't care about your dad right now! Sean, no matter how many times anyone denies it, you're the best thing that has ever happened to this world! No, matter how many people say they hate you I'll always be here for you and your dad will too." He said getting quieter.

I walked out of the bathroom to see Cody sitting on the floor. He got up when I got out. I looked at him and gave him a hug, "You're the only person I wanna talk to, you're the only person who understands me, and they only person who loves me." I started to cry.

He hugged me tight. "I love you Cody."

"I love you too Sean." He smiled.

"Cody don't ever leave me." I looked up at him.

"I won't." he looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Okay you'll see what happens between Randy and Sean in the next chapter! Please Review! :D**  
**Oh! I'm wondering I'm thinking of typing a story here's a quick little summary:**

_**Natasha has moved around because of family problems. She soon leaves to find someone she's been looking for. Will she ever be the same girl again after what has happened during her past? Will the man be able to Change her life forever?**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's a wrestling story! If you think I should tell me a title!


	22. love you!

Sean's POV

I hugged Cody tightly, and then I heard the door swing open. Great it was my dad. He wobbled in and Cody let go of me. I was about to start crying until I heard, "Sean get the fuuuuuuuuuuuck back into the room."

"Randy your drunk." Cody told him.

"I'm not drunk!" he yelled with a hiccup before he said drunk.

"Yes, you are!" Cody shouted pushing him out. I ran back into the bathroom and locked the door.

Cody's POV

"Great Randy, know she's back in the damn bathroom!" I yelled at him outside.

"Well I want my fuckin daughter!" he yelled back.

"You ain't gonna get her till your sober!" I yelled at him.

"I'm Sober goddamn it!" he yelled almost following over.

"No you're not!" I growled getting up in his face.

"Cody I want my daughter now!" his veins popping out.

"You can't get her now she locked herself in the damn bathroom! Randy go back to your room now!" I yelled has Ted and John came.

"Cody you don't tell me what the fuck to do!" he yelled again has John and Ted pulled him back. They took him back to his room and I went back inside. Sean opened the door and hid under the covers. "What's wrong?" I asked her rubbing her back.

"I'm scared." She sobbed.

"It's okay your safe with me."I smiled. She smiled and went to sleep.

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

I woke up the next morning curled up to the warmth of Cody. I saw him still asleep so I layed down there for awhile. I looked at my phone 11 text, I sighed.

I looked at them, 10 from my dad and 1 from Kyle. I looked at the one from Kyle.

**Hey love how are you?**

_Ok I guess :|_

**What's wrong?**

_Everything :(_

**I'm here 4 u babes! All the way!**

_Awww! I love u_

**I love u 2!**

I looked at the one from my dad. I guess he was drunk when he sent them because I could barley understand them. I just deleted them and layed back down.

I closed my eyes remembering what happened last night. I opened my eyes and layed on the floor. Cody looked down at me, "What are you doing down there?"

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Well you wanna go talk to your dad?" he asked getting up.

"Why should I?" I asked with a little attitude.

"Because he's your farther." he said helping me up.

"I guess but will you come with me?" I asked grabbing my phone.

"Yes, I will." He smiled.

We started walking to my room. I heard my dad freaking out. I didn't want to go in, "Cody, I changed my mind I don't wanna go in."

"It's ok I'm with you." he smiled.

We walked in to my dad throwing things. He was also literally throwing Ted and John. I was about to run, but then my dad looked at me. He had a sad face on. I looked at him letting tears trickle down my face. He walked towards me but I hid behind Cody. "Please come here hun." He sighed.

"No!" I yelled at him.

"Why not?" He looked at me.

"Because I hate you! Mom was right I just make everything harder on everybody!" I yelled running back to Ted's room. I locked myself in the bathroom. That's like the safest place to me, the only place I was welcome. I heard everyone come to the room. I made no sound so they wouldn't go into the bathroom. John kicked down the door. I got up and ran out of the room.

I ran to Mike's room and knocked on the door. He answered it and let me in. I told him what happened then I heard everybody comin so I ran into the bathroom, "Mike don't tell them I'm here."

"I won't just hide." He smiled.

"Okay." And I locked the door.

Mike's POV

I heard a knock on the door and answered. "Where the fuck is my daughter?" Randy yelled.

"She's scared of you right now! Leave her alone!" I yelled at him.

"No she's my daughter I want her now!" he yelled almost bargaining in.

"Randy I'll let you in if you calm down." I said holding him back.

"Okay." He calmed down.

I let him in and he sat on the bed.

"So where's Sean?" he asked looking at me.

"First you need to tell me something." I told him sitting down.

"What?" he asked looking down.

"What happened?" I looked at him.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"What happened?" I asked once again.

"Well last night I went to the club. I got drunk and came back. Sean was in the room asleep. Ted took her to his room and I can't remember what happened after that."

"Well apparently something happened. She doesn't even wanna talk to you." I sighed.

"Is she in your room somewhere?" he asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes, she is." I smiled.

"Where?" He asked looking around.

"I can't tell you." I sighed.

"Okay, then I'll say this out loud. Sean I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean it I promise. I know you probably hate me so bye." He got up and was about to leave until Sean came out of the bathroom.

Sean's POV

"No, daddy I don't hate you." I said coming out from the bathroom.

"You don't?" he asked coming back in the room.

"No, I was just scared." I said trying not to cry. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I cried my eyes out. He picked me up and took me to the room. He layed me down on the bed and I soon fell asleep.

~~the next day~~

I woke up forgetting what happened last night. My dad was awake talking on the phone. Who knows who he could be talking to! I layed down on the floor again. I don't know why but the floor is a lot more comfortable.

He looked at me, "You ready?"

"I guess." I sighed getting my stuff.

We got into the truck and took off.

~~at the arena~~

I was in the locker room waiting for Uncle John. I was supposed to hang out with him today. He came in and sat next to me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired." I sighed.

"Why?" he rubbed my back.

"Long week." I smiled.

"I understand, well what do you wanna do?" he asked getting up.

"Can you carry me?" I smiled a little.

"Why and where?" he looked at me confused.

"Why, I don't know. Where, I don't know either." I sighed.

"Let's go look around." He smiled.

"Can you carry me?" I smirked.

"I guess." He sighed and I climbed on his back.

**The next chapter will be mostly about Sean and John. Oh! And Sarah I'm working on the story right now! Please review! Thanks! :D**


	23. me and John!

Sean's POV

I was on John's back going to his locker room. We finally got there and I got off. I sighed and looked down. "What's wrong baby?" John asked sitting next to me.

"I'm bored." I looked up at him.

"It's okay were gonna have fun." He smiled.

"Ya I guess." I tried to be happy.

"So what you wanna do?" he asked standing up.

"Wanna go trash Ted's locker room?" I smirked.

"Come on." He smiled. We walked out and went to Ted's locker room.

~~later~~  
John and I were walking away from Ted's looker room. We looked around first so no one would see us. We were half way to John's locker room when Ted asked.

"Have any of yall seen my room?" he asked worriedly.

"No, why?" John pretended to be worried.

"Someone trashed it!" he shouted.

"Who do you think would do that?" I asked.

"I dunno, but when I find out I'm gonna beat their ass." He smiled.

"You're gonna beat my ass?" I asked with a small laugh.

"What do mean Sean?" he asked worriedly.

"Sean and I did it!" John laughed.

"Yall are such-" he got cut off by my dad saying, "They are what Ted?"

"Nothing Randy." He smiled and walked away.

"What were yall doing to Ted this time?" my dad laughed a little.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"Sean, I know when you're lying." He smirked.

"Well am I?" I smirked back.

"You tell me."

"You said you know when I'm lying." I smirked.

"John is she lying?" my dad asked John.

"Maybe." he smiled.

"You two are partners in crime." My dad sighed.

"Yup." John and I smiled.

"Go wait in the locker room Sean. It's almost time for my match." My dad said walking to his locker room.

I followed him to his locker room. When we go there I sat down while he changed. He got out, "I gotta go hun love you."

"Love you too daddy." I smiled giving him a hug.

He took off for his match and I waited to hear his song.

_I hear voices in my head they counsel me they understand they talk me!_

I heard the crowed cheer loud! Everytime I hear that it gives me a huge smile.

My dad was vs. John Morrison. John walked out and everyone cheered. I couldn't help but cheer also. The fight started and I heard a knock. I didn't wanna get my eyes off the TV so I yelled, "Who is it?"

"It's me Maryse." I heard.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"To talk to you." she replied.

"Come in." I shouted.

She walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey do you think your dad would convince Ted to do something for me?" she asked.

"No, he wouldn't." I shook my head.

"Can you please ask him?" she begged.

"No." I told her.

"Please!" she begged.

"No." I growled.

"Whatever you're a bitch anyways." She rolled her eyes and got up.

I tapped her shoulder before she left and slapped her. She slapped me back so I punched her and pulled her hair. Ted ran in and so did my dad. They yanked us apart but I kicked her anyways.

"The hell's going on here?" Ted asked.

"That asshole!" I pointed to Maryse.

"She started it." Maryse pointed at me.

"She called me a bitch!" I growled.

"Sean calm down." My dad pulled me back.

"I'll take Maryse." Ted sighed in disappointment.

"Sean why?" my dad looked at me.

"She called me a bitch." I stated.

"So you hit her?" he sighed.

"Yuppie!" I smiled.

"Whatever, get ready were about to leave." My dad sighed.

**Short chapter I know! Sorry! Been busy with school! Please Review! :D**


	24. pain!

Sean's POV

I was in the hotel room still mad at Maryse. My dad told me to get over but I still couldn't. I mean if they didn't come I could have killed her! I'd still be in trouble but you know, that's a different story.

I looked at the floor and then sat on the bed.

My dad walked up to me, "What's wrong?"

"I dunno." I sighed.

"How do you not know?" he asked.

"I dunno. Daddy can I ask you something?" I asked him looking up.

"Sure anything." He smiled a little.

"Can I get a ferret?" I asked him.

"Why would you want one?" he looked at me confused.

"I dunno. How about a rat?" I laughed a little.

"No, sorry." He sighed.

"Please?" I begged.

"I'll think about it." He smiled and layed on the other bed.

I rolled my eyes and went to bed.

~~the next day~~

I woke up and my dad was already awake and running around. I could not believe he was already awake. I saw him sit down and hold his head.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked him sitting on the bed.

"I dunno, I don't feel good." He sighed.

"Well, then stay in bed." I told him.

"No, I gotta go to work." He got up.

"No, dad you are not going to work." I told him.

"Yes I am." He told me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the bathroom to change.

When I got out I saw my dad lying on the bed. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Dad, you are not going to work." I told him.

"Sean, I have to go." He told me.

"No, you are not going." I told him.

"Sean, I am your farther you don't tell me what to do." He sat up.

"I am your daughter, you have to stay." I told him standing up.

"Sean, I am your father I will go to work." He stood up in front of me.

"Randall Keith Orton, you will stay home from work, PERIOD!" I looked at him with anger in my eye.

"Sean Rae Orton, you do not call me by my full name, and I will go to work." He looked at me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked him. He looked at me confused. I took out my phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Wait." I told him. He looked at me confused still.

"Hello, Vince." I said into the phone.

"NO!" my dad yelled jumping for the phone. I pushed him to the bed and sat on him.

"Vince my dad can't work today he's not feeling good."

"Thank you Sean for telling me he can have the day off." My dad tried to get the phone again. I threw a pillow at him, "I can work today, I fell perfect!" my dad yelled.

"Oh and if he calls you, he is sick don't listen to him."

"Ok, thank you." and then I hung up.

"You are not going to work, I told you I'd win." I smirked at him.

"If you weren't my daughter I'd beat the crap out of you." he shook his head.

"You love me you know it." I smiled.

"Yes, I do love you." he smiled.

"Dad can I go to the arena with John?" I asked him lying down next to him.

"Sure, but you better behave." He sighed.

"I will daddy." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You mind telling everyone why I'm not there?'' he asked looking down at me.

"I will father." I rolled my eyes.

"Can you get me an ice pack?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied getting up. I walked over to the mini freezer and grabbed out an ice pack. I walked back over to him and put on his head.

"Thank you hun." He smiled.

"You're welcome daddy." I smiled.

~~at the arena~~

John and I arrived at the arena and walked inside. I saw Ted waiting for me so I ran and gave him a hug. "Teddy!" I yelled giving him a big hug.

"Sean!" he gave me a hug back.

"Where's your knucklehead for a dad?" Ted asked me.

"He's sick." I sighed.

"So no Orton?" He looked at me.

"You got me!" I smiled.

"Okay, Lemme correct myself. No big Orton?" he rolled his eyes.

"No, he's sick." I pointed out.

"Awww, poor Randy!" Ted chuckled.

"He's a pain!" I growled.

"Ya, he can be a pain." Ted admitted while we were walking inside.

"Can be?" I looked at him.

"Correction, always is." He sighed.

"That's true." I agreed.

~~later~~

I was in my dad's locker room waiting for me to go on. I heard a knock on the door, what else is new? I got up to answer it and it was one of the Bella twins.

"Which one are you?" I asked.

"Nikki." She smiled.

"Oh. Hi Nikki." I smiled.

"Is your dad here?" she asked looking inside.

"No, he's sick." I sighed.

"Oh my gosh." She gasped.

"So did you need him?" I asked.

"Ya, Vince wants a new storyline. He wants Brie and I to be his new escorts to the ring. Then were gonna fight over him and then we'll make him choose. That's when you come out and he chooses you. Then we get mad and you shove us out the door." She explained.

"That's a unique storyline." I smiled.

"I know well here is his script and yours." She smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Bye." And then she left.

It was time for me to go out and tell everyone why my dad is not here.

I walked out and my dad's song came on.

_I hear voices in my head they council me they understand the talk to me!_

The crowd went wild! They saw me walk out and got quiet. I walked into the ring and got a mic.

"I know you were expecting my dad, Randy. But he sadly is sick!" I sighed.

Everyone gave an _Awww. _

"I promise he will try to be here next week!" I reassured them.

Everyone started cheering. I gave a smile and was about to walk out. I stopped took off my shirt. Yes I do have an under shirt. I signed it and gave it to a little girl. I gave her a hug and then walked off to John's locker room.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I had to tell them why my dad wasn't here." I smiled.

"No about giving the girl the shirt." He sat down.

"What I can't do that?" I asked him.

"You can but." He started.

"My point." I smirked.

"Whatever get ready to go." He laughed and got up.

"Okay." I smiled.

* * *

**Okay I'll try to update soon! Please Review! Always appreciated! :D didn't get to watch the Royal Rumble! Can anyone tell me who wins? And if Randy got the WWE championship back? I would really LOVE that! Thanks!**


	25. Oh my gosh!

~~at the hotel~~

Sean's POV

I walked into the hotel to see my dad asleep. I jumped into the shower because I needed one.

I got out of the shower and John was watching TV. I went and sat next to him and he smiled.

"Who's you favorite?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"Who's your favorite out of your dad's friends." He told me.

"I dunno I like all of yall the same." I shrugged.

"But who's your favorite?" he asked again.

"I dunno maybe Ted right now." I told him.

"Not me?" he asked.

"I said right now." I told him.

"What about later?" he asked.

"I dunno."I got up and went to sleep next to my dad.

~~the next day~~

I woke up and my dad looked a lot better. I stretched and looked at him.

"Do you feel better daddy?" I asked him.

"A lot better." He smiled.

I got up and started packing so did my dad. John woke up and packed before anything else.

~~later~~

We were on the road on our way home. I was so happy I was going home.

"Oh, dad I need to give you something." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The new script. Vince wants a new storyline." I handed him the papers.

He looked at them, "Seriously?"

"Yup, I like it." I smiled.

"Okay, I guess I'll go with it." He sighed.

"Thank you." I smiled.

~~at the house~~

I was so happy I was home again. Sarah and my dad were talking about the storyline. I walked over to see Gabe crying and Chris mad. I walked over to them.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"Gabe was being a dumbass so I smacked him." Chris said.

"You know if I smacked you every time you were a dumbass you'd be bruised all over." I told him.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

"You okay Gabe?" I asked sitting down.

"Ya, I guess." He stopped crying. I put my hand on his shoulder. I noticed another bruise.

"Gabe what happened to you? You're all bruised up!" I started looking at his arms.

"Chris." He said quietly.

"Why did he do that?" I asked him worriedly.

"I dunno. He just comes into my room and beats me up." He started to cry.

"Did you tell your mom?" I asked him worriedly.

"No, Chris said if I did he would beat me more." He started crying.

"I'm going to tell your mom." I told him.

"No, Chris will beat me!" he freaked.

"Don't worry I'm with you." I assured him.

He smiled a little and we headed downstairs.

"Dad, Sarah, I have something to tell you." I told them sternly.

"What is it hun?" my dad asked.

I showed them Gabe's arms and they gasped.

"Gabe when did this happen?" Sarah asked.

"When Sean and Randy left." he started to cry.

"Come here baby." Sarah pulled him into a hug.

"What's going on?" Chris asked coming downstairs.

"You dumbass! I'll kill you!" I glared at him.

He came closer and Gabe started crying. Chris glared at Gabe and I gave Chris the death stare. My dad pulled my arm to tell me to stop. I looked at him and then sat down.

"Chris get over here now!" my dad yelled.

"I don't have to listen to you! you ain't my dad!" he yelled to my dad.

"Chris get over here." Sarah repeated.

"I ain't gonna listen to you!" he yelled to Sarah.

I gave my dad the look to let me and he nodded.

I ran to Chris and had my hand around his neck holding him towards the wall.

"YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO MY DAD LIKE THAT! MOST OF ALL YOU NEVER EVER TELL YOUR MOM OR ANY WOMAN NO!" I glared.

"I AIN'T SCARED OF YOU!" he took my hand off.

I punched him in the eye and he fell to the ground. "Now you know how Gabe feels." And I walked off.

~~later~~

I was in my room lying on my bed. I want to kill Chris! How could he do that? He was so lucky everyone was there, I would've killed him! I heard a knock on the door and it was Cody.

"Come in! I shouted.

"What's up my shorty?" he asked.

"One I'm not short and two I don't belong to you." I smirked.

"Whatever. So whatcha you up to?" he asked sitting down.

"Nothing much just got home and had some family problems." I sighed.

"My poor Sean." He gave me a hug.

"What about you and Hillary?" I asked him.

"I broke up with her." He said quietly.

"Really why?" I asked him.

"nothing it's personal." He sighed.

I gave him a hug and he smiled.

"So are you gonna stay here?" I asked him looking up.

"Ted, John, and I." he smiled.

"Ya, are they here now?" I asked happily.

"They should be." I he smiled.

"Let's go check." I told him.

"Okay." He smiled and got up. We ran downstairs and I saw John and Ted.

When we got downstairs Ted ran and gave me a hug.

"Hi my uncle Teddy!" I smiled.

"What do you mean _your_ Uncle Teddy?" he asked looking at me.

"You're mine. No one else can call you Uncle Teddy." I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and put me down.

"Where's my baby?" I heard John.

I ran and gave him a hug, "Uncle John."

"How's my baby?" he asked.

"Good you?" I asked him so happy.

"Better." He nodded.

"Are you mad?" I asked him.

"No." he shook his head.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch.

The guys started talking and finally went outside.

~~later~~

My dad went to the club with the guys and I was in his room talking to Sarah.

"How'd you figure out what was happening to Gabe?" she asked.

"He told me."I responded.

"When?" she looked at me.

"When we got back." I said.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"He said if he did Chris would beat him more."

"I'm happy you told me." she smiled.

"I'm glad also. He told me what His dad used to do to him." I told her.

"Ya, I never liked that he did that." She sighed.

Just then my dad came in a little drunk. "Hey baby I missed you." he kissed her neck.

"You were only gone 2 hours." Sarah laughed.

"I know but that's too long." My dad kissed her again.

"I'm gonna go I'll talk to you later Sarah." I smiled and walked out.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Always appreciated! :D**


	26. asshole forgot!

Sean's POV

I woke up in my comfortable bed. I looked down to see Sugar and Jasmine next to me. I smiled I didn't wanna get up yet.

I heard screaming. Not a scared screaming a happy screaming.

I walked over to my dad's room. Sarah and my dad had a huge grin on their face.

"Why so happy?" I asked confused.

"Sarah's pregnant!" my dad seemed so happy.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. They seemed like little kids. I went to go check on Gabe when I heard Chris waking up. I went into Gabe's room and woke him up.

He hid under the covers and started crying.

"Gabe it's okay it's me Sean." I rubbed his back.

He gave me a hug really tight.

I heard Chris swing the door open, "Gabe get the fuck up I'm here!" he yelled.

"You're not laying a hand on Gabe." I surprised Chris.

He looked at me, "The fuck you doing here? "he asked.

"I should be asking you that!" I told him.

"Get out of here." He told me.

"No, I will not leave." I said keeping my ground.

"Get out I need to do something." He told me.

"What your gonna beat the crap out of Gabe? Why do you even do this?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am. And it's because my dad did it to me. I need to take my anger out on something." He shrugged.

"I know a better way you can take it out." I told him.

"What?" he looked at me.

"I know a better way." I told him again.

"How? "he rolled his eyes.

"Punching bag downstairs." I told him.

"How's that gonna help?" he asked.

"Go try it." I told him.

"Whatever." And he went downstairs.

"You okay Gabe?" I asked him looking down.

"Ya, I guess." He smiled.

"Can I go?" I asked him.

"Ya, sure." He let go.

~~later~~

I was so happy because tomorrow was birthday. I couldn't wait to see what my dad had planned. We were gonna go to the arena tomorrow anyways so I was gonna hang with everyone.

My dad came downstairs, "You look bored." My dad laughed a little.

"ya kinda." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"Are you sure?" he put his arm around me.

"Yes, father, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." He smiled and went back upstairs.

~~later on at night~~

It was 9:45 and I went to take a shower.

When I got out I went into my room and looked into the mirror.

"I'm getting old." I laughed to myself.

I went and told my dad good night and then went to bed.

~~the next day~~

I woke up happy. I changed into one of my dad's shirts and some jeans.

I walked down stairs and my dad was awake and cooking.

"Morning daddy." I smiled.

"Morning hun." He smiled back.

"Are we going to the arena today?" I asked him.

"Yes, we can go." He smiled.

He served me some breakfast and I ate up.

~~at the arena~~

I was with John and we were walking around.

"Oh, happy birthday Sean." He gave me a hug.

"Thank you Uncle John." I gave him a hug.

"Did your dad say happy birthday yet?" he asked.

"No, I'm still waiting." I sighed.

"You want me to remind him?" he asked.

"Na, it's okay." I told him. We were walking and talking when I got a text

(_Sean__**/**_**Cody)**

**Happy b-day!**

_Thanx Cody!_

**Luv u!**

_Luv u 2!_

I put my phone in my pocket when Ted gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you Uncle Teddy!"I smiled.

"Where's your dad?" he asked letting go.

I rolled my eyes, "Why should I care?"

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

"John, what happened?" he asked John and we continued walking.

"Everyone has told her happy birthday, except her dad." He sighed.

"I'm gonna beat Randy's ass." Ted sighed.

"It's okay." I told him.

We were walking when I saw Kyle.

"Uh, guys I'll catch you later." I told them and they walked off.

I walked over to Kyle.

"Hey birthday girl." He smiled.

"thank you." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"So how've you been?" he asked.

"Good, you?" I smiled.

"Great since you're here." He smiled and pecked my lips.

We were talking for awhile when my dad called.

"Hello?"

"Hey come to the locker room it's almost time to go."

"whatever." And then I hung up.

"I gotta go." I sighed.

"Love you baby." He smiled.

"Love you too." I smiled and then walked to my dad's locker room.

I got to my dad's locker room.

"you ready to go?"

"I guess." I sighed.

"what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I sighed again.

~~at the house~~

I walked in and ran up to my room.

Sarah came in, "Happy birthday!" she gave me a hug.

"thanks." I smiled.

"Why are you mad at your dad?" she asked.

"He forgot." I sighed.

"Want me to remind him?" she asked.

"No, I will." I told her.

"okay." She smiled and walked off.

~~later~~

I walked downstairs and sat next to my dad.

"Hey, why are you so happy?" he asked me.

"You forgot." I told him.

"forgot what?" he asked.

"You asshole! My birthday!" I got up and walked to my room.

**short chapter I know. I had this idea and I got it down! Please review! Always appreciated! :D**


	27. Isaac!

Randy's POV

I was there in shock. Thinking what was worse, her calling me an asshole, or forgetting her birthday was today. I had my head in my hands. I was so…I don't know.

Sarah came downstairs, "How could you Randy?" she asked disappointed.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, I have to keep up with a lot of things." I apologized.

"Well, don't apologize to me, apologize to your daughter." She shook her head.

"Okay, I will. Later." I sighed.

"Randy, now!" she looked at me.

"okay, I'm going." I rolled my eyes and went upstairs.

Sean's POV

I was on my bed crying. My phone rang, I looked at it and it was Cody.

"Hey."

"hey what's wrong?"

"My dad.

"What this time?"

"He forgot."

"Your dad can be so stupid."

"You're telling me."

"You want me to come get you?"

"Ya, sure. I'll get ready" and then I hung up.

I was getting ready when there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Your dad." I heard.

"What do you want?" I asked him a little mad.

"To apologize." He sighed.

"For what?" I asked him still mad.

"Sean, I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. I had a lot on my mind. Can I make it up to you?"

"Later, Cody's gonna come get me. I'm gonna spend the day with him for awhile."

"Okay, and who said you can go?" my dad asked has I opened the door.

"I did." And I walked downstairs.

"You didn't even ask my permission?" my dad asked me.

"I forgot." I smirked.

"Sean, I already said, I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." I told him and sat on the couch.

Cody got here and walked outside.

"Cody!" I ran to him.

"Sean!" he gave me a hug.

"Bye, daddy, Love you!" I waved to my dad.

"Bye hun!" he waved and walked back inside.

I was on my way too where Cody was staying.

"So how did you tell your dad?" Cody asked.

"I called him an asshole and then told him." I said.

"Did you have to call him an asshole?" he smiled.

"No, but I wanted too." I smirked.

"You can be so weird." He sighed.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked him.

"Did you get it from your dad?" he asked.

"Ya." I smiled.

He laughed and we pulled up to the hotel he was staying at.

We walked inside and Ted was there.

"Uncle Teddy!" I ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey babe how you doing?" he asked.

"Good, I called my dad an asshole." I smiled.

"Why?" he asked.

"He forgot." I smirked.

"Oh my god!" Ted sighed.

"I'm happy now." I smiled giving him a hug.

"I know cause I'm here."Ted smiled.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

We were talking for awhile when Ted spoke up.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Sure." Cody and I said both at the same time.

~~later~~

Ted was taking me back to my house. He took us to eat at Pizza hut, and he said I had to go home. Jerk!

We pulled up into the parking lot and my dad was outside with John.

"Hi daddy." I waved and then walked inside.

I went upstairs to see Isaac in my room.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Sean, I want you back." He sighed.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I looked at him.

"I want you back! Please Sean I was stupid for using you!" he apologized.

"Do you think I give a shit about your apology?" I asked him upset.

"Please Sean! If you don't take me back I'll start a rumor about us saying that we did _it_." He smirked.

"Start one. I don't go to school here anymore." I told him.

"Fine I will." He said and jumped out of my window.

**Please Review! :D sorry for the long update! I've been busy! Please review! :D always appreciated! :D**


	28. kyle

~~the next day~~

Sean's POV

My dad made it up to me by getting me a bigger bed. Now Jasmine and Sugar have a lot more room.

I was walking downstairs and my dad kept looking at his phone.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He looked at me, "You wanna go to the arena?" he asked.

"Sure when?" I got smile.

"Go get ready." He smiled and I ran upstairs.

I put on one of his shirts and some jeans. I ran downstairs, "How's this?" I asked.

"Perfect." He smiled and we walked out.

~~arena~~

We got to the arena and I was in my dad's locker room.

"Daddy, can I go visit Ted?" I asked him.

"Sure, but be back soon." He nodded.

"Okay, dad." I nodded back and went to find Ted.

On my way over there I bumped into someone. I looked up and it was security.

"Little girl what are doing back here?" they asked me.

"On my way to Ted's locker room." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you're not. I need to show you to the exit." He said about to grab my arm.

"Sean, come on I've been waiting for you." Ted came out of nowhere.

"You know her?" the guy asked.

"Yes, I do." He nodded.

"Okay." And I took off with Ted.

~~later~~

Ted was taking me back to my dad's locker room.

"Ted why can't I stay with you?" I asked him.

"Because you can't." he said.

"Okay." I sighed has we got there.

"Bye." I waved. Ted waved back and left.

I walked in to my dad's locker room and he was already ready.

"You're going to be a commentator tonight." My dad said lacing up his boots.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Let's go." He smiled.

We were walking towards the ring.

_I hear voices in my head they council me they understand they talk to me!_

Everyone was screaming and I walked out with my dad.

I walked over to put my head set on.

"**We are joined with Randy Orton's daughter." Michael Cole said.**

"**Yes we are Cole, how does it feel to be the daughter of Randy Orton?" King asked.**

"**Honestly, it feels like I'm an average kid. We have the same dad and daughter fights every once in awhile." I said.**

"**And the Miz gets a kick to the skull." Cole shouted.**

"**Cole you are always obsessing about The Miz, why?" King asked him.**

"**He's awesome! He's the WWE champion king!" Cole bragged.**

"**He's always using cheap shots and using Riley how is that **_**awesome**_**?" I asked him.**

"And the winner of this match, RRRRRRRRRRAAANDYYYY ORTOOON!"The announcer shouted.

I saw the Bella twins come out and grab my dad's hands and raised them.

They both helped him out of the ring and back to his locker room.

I got up and walked out with an angry look on my face.

When I got back stage I started smiling.

Randy's POV

Sean was in my locker room and I was on my way to catering to get some water.

When I got there I saw Kyle making out with another girl. I went over there and grabbed his shirt.

"Look you idiot you just lose the best girl on earth." I glared.

"What Sean doesn't know, won't hurt her." He smirked.

"But it'll hurt me." I dropped him and walked back to my locker room.

I walked back to my locker room and Sean was in there still.

"Sean you are banned from seeing Kyle." I told her not looking at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I'm your father and said so." I said stern.

"He's my boyfriend daddy!" she whined.

"Not anymore!" I shouted at her.

"Why not!" she yelled.

"I saw him with another girl." I said through my teeth.

She was speechless, and I gave her a hug.

/

**Sorry for the long update! Yesterday was my birthday! Please review! Appreciated! :D**


	29. missing

~~the next day~~

Randy's POV

Sean was crying all night last night.

I walked over to her room to check on her.

"Sean, can I come in?" I asked her.

"I don't care." She sighed.

I walked in and sat next to her, "Get over him, it was his own fault." I told her.

"I can't dad, it's too hard." She cried.

"No, it's not just forget him." I layed next to her.

"You don't understand, you're a guy." She rolled on to her side to face away from me.

"Yes, but you're my daughter, I need to learn how to understand." I told her rolling over to face the back of her head.

"Just leave me alone." She rolled onto her stomach.

"Okay, but tell me if you need anything." I told her.

She sighed, and I left out of the room.

I walked downstairs and saw Ted there.

"What are you doing here?"I asked him.

"I heard what happened." He said getting up.

"She's mad right now." I told him.

"Can I go talk to her?" he was about to walk upstairs.

"Be my guest." I sighed.

He nodded then walked upstairs.

Ted's POV

I walked up to Sean's room and knocked.

"Come in." I heard her.

I walked in and she was on her bed.

I sat next to her, "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"That stupid idiot." Is all she said.

"It's okay, if he was smart he would of never did what we he did." I assured her.

"Ya, you got a point." She smiled turning over.

"There's that smile I've been looking for." I ruffled her hair.

"Thanks Uncle Teddy." She hugged me.

"You're welcome babe." I hugged her back that left out of the room.

I walked downstairs and saw Randy sitting there looking a little sad.

"What's wrong Orton?" I asked him sitting next to him.

"Nothin, just my little girl is heartbroken." He sighed.

"She's a little more happy now." I assured him.

"Thanks Ted." He looked at me.

"For what?" I was confused.

"Everything, you're always there for Sean, whenever you're around her she smiles." He said.

"Ya, but Randy you've always been there for me." I smiled.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Ya, you have. Plus you need to go talk to your daughter." I told him.

"I'm going right now." He said and walked upstairs.

Sean's POV

I was petting Jasmine when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I shouted.

My dad walked in, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Ya, why?" I asked him.

"Just asking." He sighed.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing why?" he asked.

"You look sad." I told him.

"I'm not, don't worry, you need to pack for tomorrow we're leaving." He said leaving.

I watched him walk out then I layed down.

My phone rang and the I.D. was John.

"What John?" I answered it.

"No, hello?"

"Sorry I'm just tired."

"It's okay."

"So, what do you need?"

"Is your dad there? He won't pick up."

"Ya why?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Okay let me give the phone to him."

I walked downstairs and my dad wasn't there. I looked around and he still wasn't there.

"John I'll have to call you back when I find him."

"Okay, thanks anyway Sean."

"Bye."

"bye." And he hung up.

* * *

**Where's Randy? When will he return? Why so many questions? Please review! :D**


	30. found you!

~~months later~~

Sean's POV

My dad hasn't been here for months! He hasn't showed up on RAW or anywhere! I've been traveling with Ted while he was away. We were at the arena and I was at catering. I was getting a bottle of water for Ted for after his match.

I was walking towards his locker room when someone bumped me. I turned around and saw a girl.

"Watch where you're going." She smirked. To me she looked like a spoiled bitch.

"I was." I smirked back.

"You wanna start something?" she came up to me.

I looked at her and walked away.

I could hear her yelling and stomping. I smiled and continued to Ted's locker room.

When I finally got there his match was over and he was showering.

"I'm here!" I shouted.

I heard the water turn off so I sat down.

Ted came out, "What took you forever?" he asked sarcastically.

"Some stupid girl." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." He chuckled.

~~later~~

I was still in Ted's locker room watching the rest of the matches.

John Morrison just beat Sheamus when I heard my dad's song.

Ted and I rushed to the TV and started watching.

"Sean I know your listening right now, I know I left you without saying anything." He continued on and I looked at Ted. He nodded and I got up and left.

I was walking down the ramp and my dad was going on and on about something.

I got into the ring and gave him a hug from behind. He jumped a little. I released and he turned around.

I saw him smile and I let a few tears trickle down.

"Sean I'm sorry I thought I wasn't a good enough dad for you." he apologized.

"Daddy you're the perfect dad." I smiled giving him a hug.

Everyone awed and clapped and I dragged my dad back to his locker room.

When we got there his phone rang and he answered it.

He finished talking and turned around.

"Get in the hummer." he smiled.

"Okay?" I looked at him confused and went to the hummer.

We took off and my dad seemed really happy.

~~later at night~~

We were at a hospital. I fell asleep so my dad didn't tell me why we were here.

I looked around and saw my grandpa.

"Grandpa!" I ran and gave him a hug.

"How's my little shrimp?" he chuckled.

"Good since my dad came back." I smiled.

We were waiting in the waiting room when my dad came out of the elevator.

"Yall come in the room now." He smiled.

We followed him to the room.

When we got there I saw Sarah lying on the bed with a baby in her hands.

"Come here Sean." Sarah motioned me.

I walked over to her and she smiled.

"This is Nicholas, your brother." She smiled.

"Hi Nick." I smiled a little.

Everyone said hi to the baby and we soon left.

~~the next day~~

We stayed at the house and I was so happy I was in my bed again.

I walked downstairs and my dad was so happy.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked him sitting next to him.

"Nothing, it's just I have everything I could ever ask for." He sighed putting his arm around me.

"Same here." I sighed and leaned against him and we were watchin TV.

We were in the middle of watching a movie when his phone rang.

"I'm gonna take this." He sighed getting up.

I nodded and he got up. I layed down, my back freakin hurts. When my dad came back he sat down and looked kinda worried.

"What's wrong dada?" I asked him.

"Nothing, nothing to do with you." he shook it off.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yup." He smiled, "Oh, Ted's comin later."

"What time is later?" I asked.

"About 12." He said.

"Time?" I asked him.

"11:30." He said.

"Okay." I smiled and we continued to watch TV.

~~later~~

My dad was upstairs and I was walking around. I heard a knock and I opened it.

"Hello?" I opened the door.

"Hey babe!" Ted gave me a hug.

"Hey Uncle Teddy!" I hugged him back.

"Where's your dad?" He asked.

"Upstairs."I told him, "With Sarah and Nick."

"You sound upset, what's wrong?" He asked as we sat down.

"It's nothing." I shook my head.

"Its gonna be a big problem later so tell me." he wrapped his arm around me.

"I don't know, its something." I shrugged.

"Well how about you tell your daddy I stealing you away from him and we'll go find something to do." He smiled.

"Okay."I smiled and ran up stairs.

Ted's POV

I was on the couch waiting for Sean when I heard shouting.

I ran upstairs and saw Randy and Sarah yelling at Sean.

"The hell is going on up here?" I asked.

"Stay the hell out of it Ted!" Randy shouted.

"The hell I ain't." I walked over to Sean.

"What's wrong Sean?" I asked her.

She was crying her eyes out, "My stupid dad."

"What did he do?" I asked trying to comfort her.

"I asked him nicely if I could go and he started yelling at me so did Sarah." she explained.

"What the fuck Orton?" I glared at him.

"Stay the hell out of it Ted you have nothing to do with this go down stairs and just stay there." Randy yelled.

"I have everything to do with it! Okay, at least I didn't leave her here for months did I?" I asked him.

He was about to say something but then he closed his eyes and took a breath.

"You know what, Sean just go Ted and I will talk this over later, I need a nap." He sighed.

I nodded and took Sean with me.

**Well sorry for the long update! I had writers block sorry! If you have any ideas tell me and I'll try to cram it in! I Also am gonna have someone coming in soon **_**he**_** will be an OC-ish. You'll find out soon! So please review! Always appreciated! :D**


	31. HOLY CRAP!

Ted's POV

It was already late and I was taking the sleeping Sean home.

When I got there Randy seemed pissed! I was carrying Sean inside when I heard Randy shout, "You went and fucked another guy in my damn bed while I was gone!" and I also heard the dogs howling and barking.

I took Sean to her room and walked back to Randy's room.

"What's going on in here?" I asked, "Sean is asleep!"

"You couldn't hear?" he asked.

"Yeah, I could, and why the fuck would you do that?" I looked at Sarah.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to Randy, I was just so lonely!" she sobbed.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I can be here a lot more now, but maybe I won't!" he shouted and stormed downstairs.

Sean's POV

I heard so much noise I woke up. Has soon as I opened my eyes I saw Cody come into view.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just come with me to my car, your dad is pissed!" he said rushing me up.

"Okay, I'm going." I told him.

We were walking down the hall when we bumped into my dad. He looked at me and had tears in his eyes. I wanted to hug him but Cody pulled me along.

We got into his car and I asked him, "Where are we going?"

"To your grandparent's house." He said backing out and taking off.

Randy's POV

I walked back into my room to see Sarah crying. I wanted to do something, but she broke my heart. I loved her.

"You two have hours to pack your shit and get out." I told her not looking at her.

"But Randy…" she started.

I cut her off, "No, Sarah, you broke my heart, I can't believe you did this! Just hurry the fuck up! Your boys are outside waiting for the cab. We're going to court tomorrow." And said holding back my tears.

"Well, I'm taking Nick with me." she said,

"No you're not." I told her.

"Yes, I am Randal he's my son!" she said.

"Just get the Fuck out of here now! I'll see you in court." I told her and walked off.

Has I was walking downstairs she passed me up and got into the cab and left.

I sat on the couch; _I can't believe she did this to me! _I realized my eyes were closed so when I opened them Ted was standing in front of me.

"You want to go check on Sean?" he asked.

"She's at my parents right?" I asked him getting up.

"Yeah, she's with Cody." He said getting the keys.

"Okay, let's go." He said walking outside, I followed him and we took off.

When we finally got there I walked inside quickly. I opened the door without even knocking.

"Where's my daughter?" I asked looking around.

"She's upstairs in her room worrying about you." My mom gave me a hug, "Cody told me what had happened."

I hugged her back and released to go check on Sean.

I walked upstairs and into Sean's room. Well, it was my old room but she sleep in it when she's here.

I walked in and she was in the bed. I climbed in next to her and she looked at me.

"Daddy, I don't like how this is happening." She said.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked lying down next to her.

"Last time you were like this is when you left mom, I don't want to happen what happened to you and her happen to you and Sarah." She started crying a little.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You and momma got into a fight about her cheating, so you told her she had two hours to pack. She left in the cab and when I was home with grandpa he was taking a nap and she came back and beat me one last time." She explained, "And when I used to stay with Sarah while you were gone, she beat me a little, too."

Wow, I put my daughter thru hell. "Hun, I'm sorry, I didn't know why didn't you tell me?" I asked her hugging her.

"With mom because the last time she came she said if I told anyone she'd come back for me, and Sarah said she would send e to boot camp." She was literally crying her eyes out on my shirt.

"Sean, go to sleep we'll talk about it more tomorrow." I told her she nodded, "Good night daddy, I love you."

"Good night Sean, I love you too." I kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

~~the next day~~

I woke up the next morning and Sean asleep still. I got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

Just has I got to the bottom my phone rang, so I had to walk back upstairs to get it.

When I finally got it I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm on my way to get you, get Sean ready." It was John.

"Okay I'll get her up." I told him and hung up.

I walked over and sat next to her, "Sean you need to get up baby." I shook her.

"Why?" she mumbled.

"We have to go to court today." I told her getting up.

"I guess." She got up and walked downstairs to get her clothes.

I got dressed in my suit that I bought and slipped on my shoes. I took a deep breath, _Am I ready for this?  
_

**Well I'm probably gonna end this story next chapter, BUT I will have a sequel I don't know what I'll call it but I'll tell you guys! Please review! Always appreciated! :D**


	32. THE END!

**This is the last chapter! I'm sorry but I will have a sequel up soon very soon! It might be short on the first chapter but it will be up in maybe a couple of hours! Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! And everyone who just read! I love you all! And I hope you stay reading my story and I will tell y'all when the sequel is up and what it is called! Once again I love you all! Enjoy amazing people! :)**

Randy's POV

"_Am I ready for this?"_ that was the only thing that kept running thru my mind.

I guess John noticed my look because he said, "Orton don't worry you got Sean the last time, you've been there, you'll do okay."

"I don't know John; I mean I _barely _got Sean last time. How the hell is the Judge gonna think I can take care of two kids?" I was freakin out.

"Randy, calm down let's get in the car and go." He said getting the keys.

I sighed and got in the car. Sean was already in there waiting with Ted and my parents.

We took off and I just wanted to cry.

When we finally got there I got out and walked inside my layer was already there and Sean and Nick had to wait in the waiting room.

I walked to my side and waited for the judge. I glanced over and saw Sarah waiting.

The judge finally walked in and everybody got quiet.

He started to ask us questions and I was getting really worried.

He finally called out Sean and Nick. Sean came out carrying Nick.

"Sean, who would you want to live with?" he asked her.

"My dad." She said.

He nodded, "Who as a job?" he asked us.

"I do." I answered.

"I don't." Sarah answered.

"Do you make a lot of money Mr. Orton?" he asked me.

"Yes I do." I nodded.

"Do you travel a lot?" he asked.

"Yes I do." I answered once again.

"Do you have someone to take care of the kids when you are gone?" he asked.

"Yes I do." I answered

"Randal Orton has full custody of both kids!" he hammered and I sighed of relief.

I shook my lawyers hand and he left.

Everyone gave me a hug and I hugged them back.

I saw Sarah crying so I walked over to her.

"Sarah, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but I heard what you did to my daughter, I had to get custody of them both, and you still have your two sons." I told her.

"It's okay, thanks for giving me a good time, bye Randy." And she left.

I walked over to everyone else and we headed home for a party.

When we got back to my house I turned on the bar-be-que pit and stared cooking.

My dad took over and I went to play football with the guys.

~~later~~

We were all eating; well the adults were while the kids played.

Sean's POV

I was talking to mike's daughter.

"So, are you happy that you're with your dad?" she asked.

"Yes. I am, I'm also happy Nick is with us, too." I sighed.

"That's great." She smiled.

"Maybe now, you and I can hang out more at the arena sometime soon." I pushed her slightly.

She pushed me back slightly and I flipped us both over into the pool.

We played around in there and soon our dad's jumped in there with us. Soon enough almost everyone was in there.

We all had a good time but we had to finally get out. Everyone left and I looked at my dad.

"I'm happy to have a dad like you!" I hugged him.

"I'm happy to have a daughter like you, even through all my crap, you stayed with me." he hugged me back.

**The end! I know why last chapter? Don't worry I will have a sequel up for everyone to read! Once again thank you to everyone that read and reviewed and to everyone that just read! I love you all!**


	33. the sequel

**The new story is up it's called **

**My children are my everything!**

**Thanks again everyone!**

****

**~Viper's-babe**


End file.
